The Changing of Fates
by The Golden Author
Summary: Anakin Skywalker meets a legend. This encounter will change his views and his destiny. Now he will walk another destiny, but will he survive it or die trying to fufill it?
1. Chapter 1

The** Chosen Ones**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto or Star Wars characters**

_'I don't like where this is going' - Thinking_

_"Of course you don't Master!" - Talking_

**Chapter 1: A Meeting of Chosen Ones**

"Anakin...Anakin, Anakin!", Obi-Wan, Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order and Master and Teacher of The Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker. Who at this moment is a Padawan and is in deep bantha poodoo meaning that he is in very big trouble. Anakin's starfighter had been shot on the wing and was now plummeting towards a deep canyon. He reckoned that Anakin's luck might have run out sometime, but in a bet or something like that, but not in battle in the middle of a planet. It had been a mission, at that time it had seemed very simple, command the fleet of clones toward one of the Separatists major fleets that sorround millions of Republic planets. Now that everything was going haywire, Obi-Wan could not just help but think that maybe, maybe if he had not been hasty in ordering Anakin to start tthe attack, this would not been happening. "ANAKIN!", he shouted terribly wishing that he could stop time of have incredible force powers to stop Anakins inebitable desent towards his doom. He however did not have the luxury of those powers. And he watched as his first and probrably last Padawan disappeared in an explosion. With tearful eyes- ha, what would the Masters think of him crying and in front of the clones, well at least he did not care of their opinions- he turned from the watching platform where he was suposed to be surveing the attack on the planet's surface. He did not care, and with a last remorseful glance back to Anakin's crash, he ordered the place where he crashed to be searched for-nothing...he already knew what they would find...nothing. Anakin's force signanture had been ereased from the phase of the galaxy. Dissapeared.

Gone.

* * *

Anakin had heard Obi-Wan's shout through the Force, it had been full of guilt and sorrow and pain. It guilted Anakin himself, he did not know why it should guilt him but it did. He had been falling towards the deep and dark canyon. It had been a matter of staying or jumping out of the starfighter, and he chose jumping. The problem had been getting himself untangled out of the belt of the starfighter. He had stopped struggling as soon as he knew that there was no way he could get untangled if he didn't get a calm head soon. So he calmed down. And tought.

'_Check for Emergency Kit. Check!'_

_'Open Emergency Kit. Check!'_

_'Check if there are Emergency Scissors. Check'_

_'Are they in good condition. No Check!'_

_'How could I forget to update my Emergency Kit... Oh yeah, Master Obi-Wan always is the one that gets in trouble so I always think that I really don't need it, ya know with my amazing super luck and all...not a good idea. And my lightsaber is not good in these situations. AHHHHH! No Wait... Padme, I can't give up...wait. who am I kiddin' I am about 50 feet close to the ground. Ah well... Love you Padme. You too I guess, Master Obi-Wan._

* * *

Anakin had closed his eyes. He had felt the temblors of the starship barley touching the floor, but when he didn't feel the jarring impact of the crash he opened his eyes.

He was sprawled on a clearing facing up. And the clearing had trees sorrounding it. Tall trees. He moved his hand towards his belt. There was his trusty lighsaber. But he did not feel like he could get up, so he checked if he had anything broken or so.

'_Okay, move legs, yeowch!, two broken legs, ok ok, um arms, owch!, hehe two broken arms and I think I have about three broken ribs. YEOWCH!.'_

"Yeah b-b-broken ribs all right", he muttered. So he sighed and staring at the darkening sky above him, he started thinking on what he could do to get better. No sooner he tought that he heard rustling on the far left of him. He had been tought to not show fear, but almost dying in a crash, and ending defensless contradicted that previous training.

A blonde headed boy- no man, peered out of the branches. He had a net kind of long sleeved shirt underneath a gray-mottled T-shirt. And he had long shorts a little underneath the knee with white bandages(?) covering the rest of his legs. He had a black cloak with neon orange flames and a headband with some sort of symbol on it. The man blurred and suddenly he was standing beside Anakin.

"Hello, who are you?" He asked in a soft yet strong voice.

"My name is YEOWCH!, my name is A-Anakin Skywalker", Anakin declared, panting slightly. The effort of talking made his ribs ache.

"You're not from around here I take, *sigh* dosen't matter, here i'll help you. Name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Rokundaime of Konohagakure. I know some medical jutsu that will help you, but you need to see Sakura-chan, she'll make you feel like new. Mmmhhh, you mind telling me who are you exactly and where you came from, I feel like this is as good as place as any, plus it will distract you of any possible uncomfortable feelings of the jutsu. Here I will put up a Sound Barrier Seal" Naruto started making movements with his hands.

Anakin sighed uncomfortably," Well as I said my name is Anakin Skywalker, I am a Jedi Padawan from the Republic Army of Coruscant. I really don't know how I came to be here. You see I was crashlanding on a planet's surface. I was trying to free myself but I didn't have enough time so I ended up crashing. I don't think I died though, I mean I feel pain so I ought to be alive anyway, I felt like a tugging sensation in my head and next thing I now is I am being greeted by a...what are you again?"

"*Sigh*, I am a ninja, ya know, a soldier or warrior, however you want to say it. I think it is like you... ah, Jedis, I think. We ninjas are tools, weapons for our village. We are at the command of the Hokage, and every mission we take is for the good of it. I imagine you also are the same, though the way you make it sound... it's like you are in a war. However ninjas are, well you could say a 'jack of a trades' sort of person. We are assasins, teachers, medical-nins, even janitors, if you count the lowliest of missions to your resumee. We learn at a young age that our jobs will be painful, and we start training our nins as soon as they are six, they start at genins, and advance to chunnin if they are powerful enough, then if they survive that they become jounin, and if they are willing and powerful enough they might become Hokages, which is my position. We however try to mantain the genin's naiveness and innocense, as much as we can. We use chakra, a form of power aura as one of our many weapon arsenals. We use it to do jutsus, which are techniques that let us do what mere civillians would call impossible. So tell me about a Jedi's job. I am almost done so keep talkin'."

Anakin stared at Naruto in the eye,"A Jedi's job is similar. We are at the disposal of the Chancellor, the Supreme Leader of the Republic who is against the Separtists who separated themselves from the Republic because of its execive taxing and massive senate corruption. We are at war, The Clone Wars. The Separatists use mechanical robots, while the Republic uses bred clones. The Jedi Order used to be peacekeepers, but the previous Chancellor asked the Order to join them to restore peace into the galaxy. Jedis are trained since birth, but you need to have a connection to the Force, an energy we use for our fighting style, if a baby has a special count of midichlorians which are tiny microscopic beings, you cannot be a Jedi. We use a lightsaber which is an energy sword that cuts anything. We are tought to not have attachmentts as they are our weakness supposedly, and there is the need of meditation. I personally think that these rules do not make sense."

Naruto smiled and got up, and offered a hand to him. Anakin, after making sure everything was fine with his poor bones, took the hand and stood up next to Naruto. He was suprised when he noticed they were of equal height, not many people were of his exact height. However the next words suprised him more than ever, and comforted him in a way.

"They don't; those rules don't make any sense. We are human beings, or anyway we are beings, we feel emotions. It is natural, the day you do not have attachments is the day you are not a being, not even an animal as even they have feelings. We are required to have these ties; personally thse attachments made me stronger, they made me who I am. In the ninja world, there are several rules, like the one where it says the mission comes first over your teamates. But I- as many others- found that this rule is not correctly said. We are paired up with fellow nins since we begin our ninja career. And they become so close, like family. It is inebitable to have these ties, a partner, a friend, parents, sisters, everyone eventually decide who their precious people are; and they dedicate their entire life protecting these people. I imagine you have had family and they just...go. They leave you,but over time you begin to heal, and you know how?"

Anakin whispered,"Finding the people you are willing to protect to your death!"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, but never forget where you belong, the good side. Or the bad side. You are good, so stay there. Or you will cause pain to many people including those you strive to protect. I had a friend- my teamate, and he went to a traitor to kill the man who had destroyed his life, my friend's ecxuse being so that happened to nobody else. But you know what, he never came back. He became a shadow of his former self, a shell of a broken man was all that was there nothing of what he should- could have been was there. Instead there was a cruel man who was willing to kill anybody who interfered with his plans. I was forced to kill him."

Anakin was shocked. He had been forced to abandon his mother's dead body in Tatooine for Obi-Wan. At first he had been full of guilt, then anger, but now that Naruto had cleared his head, a strange sense of peacefullnes washed over him. But there was still something bothering him,"What about anger, the Order's council says anger leads to the Dark side. Is it true?"

The blond Kage shook his head, "No, what they must mean is that sometimes our anger cannot be controlled. And when we are angry, we make rash desicions, ending up in a bad situation. Same thing with other feelings. Some break under their sadness or stress. Others become lost over their confusion of emotions."

Anakin nodded. He had never noticed that they had been walikng towards a village. It was...beautiful, it seemed to take the the beauty of the sorrunding forest and made it so that people could enjoy the village. A large tower was in the center of the village. But as he enjoyed the village he mulled over the toughts that Naruto had spoken to him. It was an intresting point of view. One that he could adapt and live up to. Nobody had ever explained the real reasons of the rules, they just expected him to follow. Of course he did not follow one if it coud be proved by his marriage with Padme. He missed her so much, not even a day in a mission and he was already missing her. He sighed, grabbing the attention of his companion.

"Something is troubling you, and I am pretty sure it is not hunger, by the way you wouldn't mind if we stopped for a bite would you?"

Anakin shook his head and hesitated. _'Should I tell him? Well, I know he is trustworthy, and he has given me good advice._

_"_I have a wife. which is phorbited by the Order, and I... well I miss her." Anakin shut his eyes expecting something like an enraged 'WHAT'. Instead he was met witth a whistle, "Woho, married young, huh? Well, you see her again, you travled to another dimension, somehow you used the adrenaline of your crash and your powers, somehow you combined those powers together and opened a portal to this dimension, leaving you in the condition you were in. Don't worry though, I can use my chakra and sense where were the last places you were. Take care of her ya know, they are what keep you sane, wives I mean."

"You have one?", Anakin asked raising an eyebrow.

Naruto nodded,"'Course I do, her name is Hinata, my hime and I go way back..."

"Hime?'

"Oh, yeah, its a honorific that means princess. There are diffrent for example for a mother it is Oka-san or Kaa-san, for a father its Otou-san or Tou-san. For a big sister its Nee-chan or san. For a brother it is Oni-san of kun. Chan is a term of endearment for girls, and kunif a term of endearment for boys. There are also the terms of respect for people in higher ranks or equal rank. San is for adressing someone politely and Sama is for someone of higher rank then you. Sempai or Sensei are for teachers. There are more honorifics but those are the basic ones. You add them to the end of the person's name. Anyway, we are here...ICHIRAKU RAMEN."

5 min later...

Anakin was staring at the 20 stacks of bowls in front of him and Naruto. The waitress seemed shocked.

"Ahh, its nice to have another ramen lover. Anyways lets see if I can cover the bill without havin Hinata-hime kill me." Naruto groaned

Anakin snickered, his cheeky attitude regained with that simple comment, "You probably ate the ryo thinking it was ramen."

"Hey, phsst, I wasn't the one drooling in my soup when you got infatuated with ramen!"

"Yeah you are right, you were drooling on the floor enough to fill a bucket."

"I wasn't the one mispronouncing the currency here."

"I was learning!" Anakin pouted childly

"Hmmm, more like trying to say it in reverse cycology, anyways come on, we gotta go settle down, no wait, Anakin how would you like to become a nin, ya know while you are here. You can learn how to be one, and in return I expect three things from you: one, you teach me how to use a lightsaber and you show me how to make one. Two: you never teach anybody what we'll teach you here. Deal?"

Anakin taught it over, then made his desision."Yeah, I want to become a Konoha ninja. And I accept the deal but instead of teaching you how to make your lightsaber, I will give you mine!"

Naruto nodded and smiled. He then checked his office's clock near the papers he had been filling out for Anakin's joining. "OH, HECK, HINATA'S GONNA KILL ME, ANAKINNN, LETS GOOOO.!" He then procedded to grab Anakin out of his chair and sped out of his office. Then he opened the door and knocked out an ANBU with it, and then he shouted to a secretary that he was finished with his paperwork. Then he disappeared in a spark of lightning. All under 10 seconds.

* * *

Anakin was uncremionously dropped into a...fuuton? Was it a fuuton? Oh well, those clanging sounds comming from the kitchen where not good sounds. He wondered if Padme would be like that if she got pregnant. He shuddered, sheesh, when were women not angry. Padme had seemed like a nice woman, then again, Naruto said that Hinata-san had been terribly shy before they gotten married. He wondered what Padme was feeling right now, if Naruto's words were anything to go by, time would completely stop in his dimension. He sighed, tomorrow he would start his training.

"-AT, YOU MEAN TO TELL ME..."  
"YEAH, HE IS UPSTAIR-... WHAT THAT IS NOT TRUE!"

'_YUP, a long 6 years' _He sighed again as his door opened to reveal a nice looking lady with dark pants and fish-net long-sleeved shirt under a dark violet tank top. She had the forehead protector on her neck with the Konoha, with the famed shinobi sandals. Her eyes is what called his attention the most, they were lavender colored with no pupils. She smiled at him and introduced herself.

* * *

Anakin felt like hell. Simple as that, hell. Heck, even hell was paradise compared to this. He was currently limping, nursing about twenty bruises on his head, curtesy of Hinata-san's beloved cooking pan. He had been experiencing his first training session with Naruto-sensei. And the results were disastrous, if his bruises were anything to go by. And now they were heading towards a weapons and ninja clothing store. Afterwards they were heading to meet Naruto's friends, so that they were aware of him. But they would not know of where he came from. Now he was walking with Naruto. And he was watching how he dedicated his time with every person in his village, no matter how tired Naruto was. It was a commendable trait worth of a leader, like something of a hero's fairytale, a perfect leadership. And according to Naruto, they had barely came out of a war. Oh well, Anakin would finish the war, that much he knew. And he would also ensure the wellbeing of the peole he was protecting. Little did Anakin know that this point of view would change how his fate was written.

* * *

"How about this one?" Naruto asked picking up a maroon shirt with the...the... ah yes the Uzumaki spiral on the back of the shirt.

"Hmm, I don't know...", Anakin shrugged. Secretly he was preventing what he knew was inebitable. But come on, he was a teenager, he was 18, and as such he was allowed a little mischief.

"Look, let's just grab the fish net long-sleeved shirt and the maroon shirt, along the black ANBU pants, and the black ninja sadals. I wanna go to the weapons shop already and get your new weapons as soon as poossible. And if you don't hurry up I will call Hinata-hime and..."

Anakin was nowhere to be seen. "Hehe, I got perfect blackmail material." Naruto cackled, scaring the nearest customers who unfortunaley knew of their Hokage's pranking streak.

"Here Naruto-sama, I have the clothes, 9 sets of five. Is that all?" the shopkeeper timidly asked, he did not want to be in the middle of his Hokage's upcomming prank war. Naruto grinned his famed vulpine smile and shook his head, quite distractedly."Nah, thanks shopkeeper-san, now if you can excuse me I have to tortu- I mean train a new student." Naruto left, smiling wickedly, leaving the poor shopkeeper trembling.

"Anakin, Anakin, where are you?, come on, I have to buy those weapons and if I don't come home early Hinata-chan is gonna kill us, both of us", Naruto shouted stressing the _both_ in his sentance. He looked in the ramen shop, Ichirakus, and to his relief he found Anakin there, eating an extra-large miso ramen bowl. And apparently he had been quite at it if those long stacks of bowls were any proof of that.

"Hey, are you okay?", Naruto asked the clearly distressed Anakin.

Anakin stirred his ramen with his chopsticks, thinking if he should answer Naruto. After all Anakin had always been a keep to yourself kind of person. Some things he told Obi-Wan, some others to Padme, but some he kept to himself. He looked at his ramen. How a perfect blend of foods balanced the flavor, making it the most delactable food he had ever tasted, even better than his mother's cooking. He often wondered how to cook, but he never had the time or chance to learn to cook. Plus his relationship with Master Obi-Wan had been strained at the latest. The war was not doing any favors neither. Anakin sighed internally, then he groaned, his life couldn't just been so easy! But he stared at the ramen again, then at the chopsticks. Hinata had made him learn how to eat with a chopstick during his second day, and lets just say that half of those persistent bruises were product of his slowness to learn. But come on, he spoke Basic, Huttise, and dozen of other languages that were needed at this time of war. Peh, one more language couldn't bring him down...right? But he figured a little thing such as clothing should not make him question his desicion to train here with his new family.

"It is my clothing, I been used to using these robes sice I was moved to the Jedi temple, changing that is like cutting all ties of where I came from permanently. What should I do?"

Naruto looked up and sighed,"You are thinking that you will not be able to see them again, that is what I think. I already told you to stop worring, you'll get gray hairs before you get to twenty"

Anakin looked scandalized,"Uh uh, I will not have, at least not before you old man." He stuck out his tongue at Naruto and turned back to eating his ramen. "But seriously, what should I do? I mean it is not like I use ramen to solve all of my problems. I am not like you, after all."

"PSHH, I will pretend I did not take offense in that, I know that arriving here was not on your to do list but the least you can do to learn more is do a little sacrifice, plus relax, I wasn't going to be a bad sensei and leave my poor student feeling lonley like that, it would not be fitting. This will benefit you, I promise. Plus I will have Sakura and Hinata and Ino going after me, and right now it is too troublesome. Grrrrr, Shikamaru I will maim you for corrupting me..."

"Erm, Hokage-sama-", A perplexed brown-haired chunnin(yeah, Anakin know the ranks) appears holding a scroll. He has round glasses and a serious looking complexion that speaks of high intelligence and mannerisms. "There has been reports of large scale skirmishes close to the Hi no Kuni. There has been rumours of a war starting to brew in minor villages. However a team consisting of a jounin and three chunnin reported the large amounts of corpses are mostly decapitated in a manner that resembles an animal killing by sheer pleasure of it. Not only that but there has been reports of nuke-nin from Iwa that have started to go after Konoha nins. Shikamaru-sensei says that there is a chance of this becoming a full scale battle between Konoha and Iwa. And seeing as we are allied to Suna and Kumo, they will also join in the fray. And we can count on the Mist to join soon. At least that what we have been able to gather."

"Is there aything else, Udon?" Naruto looked at the now identified Udon, with a serious expression currently matching the one Udon had now.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, the council of Shinobi expects you to make a desicion on how to proceed by tomorow, also Shikamaru-sensei told me to tell you to 'gather the 12 yellow leaves at the center of the tree.' Whatever that means." Udon said, twirling his scroll while looking staight at Naruto. Udon then stopped toying around with his scroll then gave it to Naruto. "May I be dismissed Hokage-sama? Shikamaru-sensei expects me to come around later to watch his newborn baby and I want to be fully rested for the little devil"

"Dismissed, and tell that lazy-ass that I expect his homework to be done at ten p.m." Udon bowed and blurred out of sight.

Naruto looked worriedly at the place Udon had been standing on. "Naruto, what happened? What is wrong?" Anakin asked slightly afraid to know the truth, as it appeared that his friend's world would soon be full of war like it was back at home. He had tought that the peace that Naruto brought when he stopped the Fourth Great Ninja War, would last quite a big while.

"It seems like war is going to start again, Anakin." He than turned back to Anakin. "Which means that I will have to train you till you drop, as it seems that if this battle does happen you will get experience, after all I imagine quite alot will happen in the six years you will be here"

"Come on, let's go back to the house, there I will need to think"

* * *

"It seems like it is time for the original Rookies to reunite again, that little 12 leaves thing was code for meeting." Naruto told Hinata, who was stroking the hem of Naruto's black long sleeved coat that said _Rokundaime Hokage_ in kanji on the back of it. It had orange flame-like motifs that decorated the sleeves and the bottom of the coat. Anakin was watching the couple stress over the fact that they might be losing their well earned peace. Suddenly they both turned to look at Anakin, at him with those eyes that seemed to search inside your very soul. Anakin did not move.

"Ya know, it might be nice if you meet them today, after all they are going to teach you something. Anyways, its ten so go take a shower and change into your new clothes. After that come into the kitchen cuz we are having dinner."

Anakin nodded he was going to do that but in those lovely springs he had seen. _'Oh well at least I don't have to go so far just to clean up.'_ He grabbed the packages of clothes that had been left at the entrance to the giant mansion that belonged to the Hokage that is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The house was so giant it could house half of the Jedi Order in there. And it did not help that this was just Naruto's house. As a Hokage you also get the Hokage House which was by standards so lavish, Padme's old castle in Naboo would blush. He had not been to the Hokage House but the Namikaze home was better house than he had expected. It had a security of...seals, was it? Yeah, it had blood seals, foreign chakra sensor seal, barrier seals, every kind of seal that protected houses was there. Then the gates for the house were beautiful, metal bars with wood swirls on top, when those gates opened you would see a path sorrounded by koi ponds, and trees that were taller than a person but not that tall. The path would lead you to a small clearing with a fountain in the middle. It sprouted waterfrom the top, dropping the droplets down into a pool below where the water in the middle swirled making it look like the Uzumaki swirl. The outside of the spiral had water that was calm ecxept several places where air pressurized seals pushed water into a lightning shape intercrossing the swirl. The outline of the pool had the shape of a flame shape, possibly Hinata-san's symbol.

Then if you continued from the fountain into...the front view of the three story mansion that had almost every flower in existance in the front humongous yard. A small river flowed by the side of the house. And when you entered the house, curtesy of more blood seals, the greatest sight met you. A living room that had little water puddles sorrounded by bamboo and the sight of the furninture made Anakin want to lay down the moment he saw them. His room was in the second floor, and it was giant. A small fountain that was part of the wall adorned the side in front of his bed. His room's bed was a king sized and near it a coffee table with a stool beside it. He was relieved when he saw the bed instead of a fuuton. He had grow accostumed living in the beds that made up the sleeping rooms in the regular ships that they boarded while the war was happening. Near the waterfall that made the fountain, was the entrance to his own restroom. Anakin went into the restroom and started the water. He made sure to take a good bath for ten minutes.

When he came down to the kitchen in the first floor he was met with a smell so delicious it almost beat ramen's scent. Almost. When he asked Hinata-san what it was she responed with a proud smile and said that it was Tonkatsu. A meal that had fried pork cuttlets accompanied with shredded cabbage and rice. Lets just say that between the ramen he ate before comming here and this, he was about to burst. Hinata however did not show suprise and when he asked why, she said, "When you have to cook food for Naruto-kun, large amounts of food no longer suprise me, one time he ate half of the feast they offered at the Hyuuga compund, in less than five minutes. And we Hyuugas don't feast small."

Anakin smiled at that. Of course Naruto would do that, even if he had only known th man for like three days he already knew alot about Naruto. Even his horrible childhood. He frowned, at the Order he was only one of the many Padawans that were learning under a Master, so he was ignored however he had no wish to gain aknoledgment like Naruto did. But he understood why the blone man did it, because if he would have had the same painful childhood, he probably would have done the same or worse.

"ANAKIN WHERE THE HECK DID YOU LEAVE - WAIT NEVER MIND!" Naruto shouted full blast.

Hinata retaliated,"NARUTO, SHUT UP, YOU ARE GOING TO WAKE UP EVERYBODY IN THE VILLAGE!"

"YOU ARE ALSO DOING IT!"

"SO WHAT?!"

"YOU CAN'T TEL ME WHAT TO DO IF YOU ARE DOING IT YOURSLEF!"

"YOU WILL SLEEP IN THE COUCH"

Silence.

"Ok" Naruto responded. And Ankin winced, he could feel Hinata-san's anger. Anakin quickly bolted out of the house. He would stay out of this. And he did. He left the compound for ramen.

* * *

"Hey, you're the new guy, right?" Anakin spun around watching as a pink-haired girl aproached him. The girlhad green eyes and an inviting smile. Along with that a red kimono that really complimented her hair and her figure which many guys would desire. But he knew that there was no other woman more beautiful than Padme. So anyways back to the girl that was now in front of him.

"Anakin, right?, my name is Sakura, Naruto told me that you are his new apprentince. Better be careful though, those that become apprentinces drop almost dead with Naruto's training. However if he is training you it means he found a good quality in you, truth be told you are his third apprentice. It was Konahamaru then Udon. Poor kids, but I suppose my apprentice is in no better condition. Has Naruto introduced you to the original 9 Rookies?"

Anakin shook his head, "No, Hinata-san and Naruto-sensei decided to have a shouting match and are as of now possibly destroying my room. However he did mention something about 12 leaves of a branch or somethin', hmm"

Sakura froze, her eyes widening and she looked down. "We haven't had one of those in a long time, not since the war...that-that's it isn't it? Who brought the meeting togheter?" She asked raising her head up and looking at him with curiosity.

"It was this guy, what was it again?...Oh yeah, Shika-something. Naruto-sensei really seemed worried by this...what is it?"

Sakura sighed, "During the war, The Fourth Great Ninja War, us the Rookies as we were called back then, congregated to find a way to better utilize our platoon's talents and capabilities. After all, in war you can't afford to make any mistakes because it means life or death. But because it was war we had to use a code, so that only the ones who knew it would actually know what it meant. After the war we swore to only use this in grave emergencies. I don't know if we will have another war...not too soon."

Anakin sighed, "Great, more war!" He started pacing, an old habit that drove Obi-Wan up the wall. The news of war hit him bad. This place was peaceful, the friendly atmosphere Konoha radiated would be erased and replaced with one resenblant to Tatooine. It was really annoying, it was as if the Force wanted him to fight everywhere he went, no peace. 'I blame it onn that stupid Chosen One Prophecy' he fumed internally. tic

"Are you okay, Anakin?, you look a little distraught, may I ask why?", Sakura asked curiosly, wringing her hands in a nervous tic. She looked like she also dreaded the problems arising. It was depressing tought for someone who experienced peace for quite a long time. He looked at her, debating wheter he should worry her more and add to her troubles.

"From where I come from...there is a war that is spread all over, nobody is safe. Everything is messed up. I don't want to see this place in war." He setteled into the stool and started slurping the ramen he had not finished. It was Miso-ramen, the best ramen ever. It comforted him alot.

"Don't worry so much, Konoha will always burn with the 'Will of Fire', after all we are known to never give up. We also have a good Hokage and extrodinary ninjas who are willing to give their lives for Konoha." Sakura finished, watching Anakin eat at fast speeds.

"That's what I am worried for:death. I don't like death, there is always death. It just does not stop." He somberly said, being remembered of his mother's death. Sure, Naruto told him to not feel guilty of such thing. But one thing he could not understand why people had to die. Why? It really brought him down. He should become powerful enough to stop death...somehow.

"Anakin, you have to understand death. Death is a balance nessecary for life. What happens if a man grows powerful enough? Death eventually catches up to him, wheter naturally or delivered by another man. Nobody can stop death, we are not gods to do it. I lost may people I really cared about to enemies, but once I stop grieving I realize that once you understand the circumstances in which they died, it was nessecary. Sometimes death takes away people you really missed. Naruto lost his parents, when he was a baby, but when he met them again later, they explained everything to him. He delivered death to Madara, the man who was responsible. Yet there are some people that fight for their survival, because we have that...want to live. Here, come with me."

Anakin got up and paid Ayame the ramen he bought and after a thanks he sped after Sakura. They walked all the way to the center of Konoha. The many people who had already gotten notice of Anakin's apprentinceship to Naruto, waved at him and bid him good luck. Others simply waved at them for the sheer happines of doing it. Ten minutes later and both of them where in front of the Hospital.

"I work here at the Hospital. I save dozens of people from dying everyday. I fight for them. I stop it... but not permanently. I decided to teach you chakra control so that you can also help me stop death. This is how I look at my job, it urges me forward and keeps me going. Do you want to help me?" Sakura asked, looking at him with determined eyes, a lit flame among green tree leaves. Just like Konoha. And Anakin tought about it, thinking how he could have stopped his mother's death if he knew how to heal. How he could have stopped Padme from getting injured in Geonosis, in the arena. How he could have stopped all those Jedi from possibly dying at that same event. How he could stop death temporarily. His toughts fueled by many tought like this he became one with the Will of Fire.

"Yes, I want to learn from you, Sakura-san." She nodded and directed him to follow her.

* * *

"Ughhh, I feel as if a hovercar ran me over." Anakin limped towards the Namikaze mansion. He dragged his exhausted feet along the dirt. Then when he saw the gate he swiped his finger against the sharp end of the gate, and the blood that came out he dabbed the blood over the seal that held locked the gates. The gates opened and when he stepped inside they closed behind him. Now that he was in sight of the house he sped along the path, eager to get into his room and into his bed. He swiped more blood into the front door seal. When it opened he was greeted by complete and utter silence. He shrugged and moved towards the refrigerator and on the door a small note was pasted._ Gone to buy you your weapons, there is food in the oven waiting for you. Be at my office by 9:00pm. Naruto U.N._ Anakin moved toward the oven and ate the food, not caring what it was but noting that it tasted good. After eating he washed his plate and went upstairs and into his room. The beautiful bed beckoned to him, when he entered his room, but he forced himself to ignore it, he went and took a bath again.

The warm water ran over his aching muscles and soothed him. He went over the events that transpired with Sakura in the Hospital.

_Earlier, in the Hospital..._

_"First, I must know how much chakra you have so here. Stand here and let me call a Hyuuga." Sakura left him outside in the back of the Hospital where a Training Ground was located. It was riddled with holes at least two meters down and five feet long. That sent warning bells in Anakin's mind. He tensed up, moments like this back at home, these moments always spoke of trouble. About two minutes later Sakura came back with a girl in tow. She had eyes similar to Hinata-san's and she walked with dignity as if she was royalty. He blinked at the tought, because Hinata did too. But it looked faint, it was more of a graceful step, nothing like the pointed steps this one had._

_"Anakin, this is Haruka Hyuuga, Haruka this is Anakin Skywalker." Both bowed at each other and waited for Sakura's instructions. "Good, now Haruka activate your eyes and tell me how much chakra Anakin has."_

_"Hai!" Haruka instantly activated her eyes. _

_"BYAKUGAN!" Veins apperared on the side of Haruka's eyes. But it did not weird out Anakin. Naruto-sensei had gone over this when he met Hinata-san. _

_Anakin came into attention when the girl shielded her eyes, deactivating them out of view behind her hands. _

_"Sheishou! He has almost the same amount of chakra as Hokage-sama, if not more!" Haruka yelped turning back to Sakura, who had a wide open mouth and eyes._

_"Anakin, did you know you had this much chakra? Naruto has this much chakra, but only with the help of the Nine-Tailed Fox!"_

_Anakin shifted uncomfortably and started telling what Naruto had told him to say in occasions like this. _

_"Naruto-sensei found me near dead three days ago in the forest. He healed me and took me in as his apprentince. He told me that I have a very high amount of chakra for some reason and questioned me about it and I told him I could not remember anything. I do not know why I have so much chakra." _

_"Well if that is true then we have to get you started on your training. First part of it is to dodge these rubber balls while walking on water. And I know Naruto has started you on the tree walking excersice. So no excuses. Ready, Set, GO!"_

_Anakin started dodging the balls that were comming at him with incredible speed. He dodged them by sinking into the water. But another one followed and hit the spot beside him, creating a big explosion. Anakin got out of the water and started to dodge or try to doge one again. The whole free three hours were spent like this._

"I swear she wants to see me suffer" Anakin whined in his bed. He had dressed in a black turtleneck with black ANBU pants that were above the ankle. He covered his ankles with bandages. He put on fingerless gloves and and was know in bed. He had already napped a little and was now rolling in his bed. His blonde curls jumped whenever he bounced in the bed. They were always silky...'Arghhh, see i'm stuck admiring my own hair! That's Padme's job.' He jumped up and flew down the stairs.

He opened the front door and closed it behind him, locking it. The path he had transversed earlier flew by a blur. He ran to the gate and opened it. And as he ran towards Naruto's office he saw other ninjas running towards it. But they were running and jumping along the roofs. He was running on the ground, yet he wasn't going to try that trick, he wasn't going to die that early.

By the time he was there he was breathless and panting. He pushed the door and shouted, "Im here!" Anakin stood panting, the whole crowd looking at him until Naruto spoke.

"Well its about time, I was almost growing old here, Anakin," Naruto purred silkly.

"More! Old Man if you keep eating ramen you'll get moooooore old!" He panted and laughed at the same time.

"Pshh, this is comming from the brat that can't pronounce Ryo." Naruto said calmly, knowing that he could win this fight if he continued.

"And again Old Man, you are the one who ate the ryo. I think you need stronger gums, if you can't eat real food and is instead relying on paper to keep you alive." He returned the jab, triumphantly, smiling like a fool.

Naruto sighed, "Hovercar!" Anakin blushed crimison.

"You were there? Stalker!" Now it was Naruto's turn to blush.

"This has nothing to do with being a stalker, I just wanted to make sure you didn't blow up my house with your bad luck" Naruto protested

"Yes it does you pervert, plus I have good luck, I found thirty ryo in your living room." Anakin blew back, getting frustrated with his lack of triumph.

A new voice interrupted the verbal fight/argument, "So you have finally met you match, Hokage-chan" The voice purred and a hiss seemed to linger at the end, even though there was no s to hisss out.

"Anko, glad you could make it, and no, we are barley starting. Meet Anakin Skywalker, my new apprentince" Naruto finished proudly, making Anakin smiole gently, he had never been the pride of anyone except his mother but she never had a chance to tell anyone, only Cliegg Lars and his son. This feeling made him feel warm, despite the aura the woman named Anko carried with her.

"Ahhh, I was wondering who this boy toy was...I hope you let me borrow him." She stated with a deadly voice. She turned to see Naruto's exression, Anakin started shaking his head vigoursly behing her back, but Naruto paid no heed, simply answering with, "Perhaps, we shall see" Anakin knew he was doomed, and aura of depression spread around him.

The rest of the ignored audience, stared amusedly at the new kid. With a braid hanging off his side, and exquisite female features dominating his features, he looked not a thing deadly. Anakin seemed to sense this but gave no tought of this. He would prove it to them. He stared at the group. A platinum blonde haired, green-eyed beauty smiling openly at him. She seemed to have a lifetime of despairing toughts hidden in her eyes. It seemed familiar to those of the mind-walkers back at home. And with a flash it settled, '_An Interrogator' _his eyes widened slightly.

He turned to the man that was lazying around. He had a pineapple-haired style and he carried himself...lazily. '_Shikamaru, the genious in charge of the Jounin Division and the Intelligence Sector.' _Shikamaru was the only one he recognized. So he shifted his eyes to the chubby man that carried himself confidently, Anakin inferred that in his youth, this man was quite unsure of himself and that now this man was a Clan Head. And by the way this man looked at him, it gave Anakin a feeling that he knew Anakin would grow to be a good ninja. Anakin spotted a creepy man with shades and a trenchcoat, a slight buzzing could be heard from him. He had a blank expression...what expression could be seen from all the coverage the man had.

The other man cought his attention, he had two fang-like tatoos on his cheeks, one in each cheek. He had a dog next to him and he also carried himself with dignity, it was small because it was dominated by cockiness, but still, Anakin could sense power from him. Just like he could from everyone. He doubted Master Obi-Wan could beat them, not one of them could be beat. He doubted even Master Yoda could. His respect for these ninjas rose higher.

"Alright, as soon as Hinata-chan gets- ("I am here!")- never mind, our meeting starts now... I have been getting intel by Shikamaru, that there have been attacks on our ninjas near the border of Konohan land. Nuke Iwa nins have been reported to go after our own ninjas. Progress of treaty between them is not yet started, and I don't think it would be wise to start. Reports of minor skirmishes that are brewing along small villages, the Land of Waves being onne of them. These attacks are started randomnly in random times and villages. The best thing to do is to confer with Kumo and Suna. They have experienced more losses than us. And Akatsuki has tought me that we should not wait for the problem to develop fast. I or rather Shikamaru has called a meeting to talk about the possibility of war. Possibly the Fifth Great Ninja War. These times of peace are seemingly ending and we have to act fast. Any ideas?" Naruto asked looking seriously at everyone.

The blonde woman raised her hand, "Have you called a Council Meeting, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, yes Ino I have, we will meet in five minutes."

"Then I suggest we either confer with them of finish what little toughts we have right now and get into action before the Council knows of this." Ino finished

"Yes, but not telling them would anger them and they would urge for harsh desicions ruled by their anger, no, that would be bad. We have to disscus this with them." Shikamaru stated with a certianity that made everyone comply.

Five minutes later, civillian Council Members and Shinobi Council Members were reunited in a council, and after Naruto repeated the situation, both groups were yelling what they tought would be the solution.

"Wait, if we attack rashly, we may lose our numbers. And that is what we are trying to avoid, that along with war, and that is not wise." Hinata's voice rose up against thae other voices and quieted the members.

"Correct, but if we do not act, the same thing might happen. I propose that we send a Delegation to Suna and Kumo. We can get help from them." Shino the man that wears shades stated blankly. Anakin was getting a slight headache by all these arguements, but he did admit he learned a lot about politics. If this continued he might last even longer against Padme or Obi-Wan in verbal fights or arguements. He might even be good against seasoned Senators like Mon Motha or Bail Organa.

"I agree with Shino, that might be our best option right now. We have to act silently or our actions might be read before we use them." The man with the dog spoke, nodding at Shino-sama.

"Votes for the Delegation towards Suna and Kumo forwarded. Anyone against this raise their hand..." Naruto called and only four hands rose, comming from war-hungry civillians. "The Delegation towards Suna and Kumo, accepted. I will send them tomorrow early in the morning. I have also tought of a better course of action."

"We are listening Hokage-sama." A random civillian spoke.

Naruto inclined his head and started speaking, "I have a plan to further increase the teachings of our Academy, that way if things get worse, we have enough Shinobi with the knowledge nessecary to stay alive in the battlefield. They have a better chance at staying alive. My plan is to have several ANBU, teach classes on Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Interrogation. That way our soldiers learn skills learned as Chunnin. The Graduation test will not be the Henge, Clones, and Substitution. It will be Shunshin, an Elemental jutsu according to their Elemental chakra, and a showcasing of their skills with a weapon. It will be tough to learn all that with just three Academy years, so I plan to increase the time by three years. Children of four years up will now be accepted at the Academy. We will have a filtering system where useless ones are taken out of the program. People like these will be given a chance to earn their skills in three months, but if they don't they will have to attend regular school. We cannot have ticking time bombs such as fangirls, fanboys and lazy people in the program. They are a risk among their teams as they cannnot protect themselves. This is my plan." Naruto stated roughly, eyes showing icy determination and willingness to do anything for the people he is tasked to protect. Of course his declaration was met with silence.

"Hokage-sama, isn't that a little too...much demanding?" A civillian called, staring at the Hokage confusedly.

"No, times are changing, in the last war we lost a lot, so much it took all the Great Villages about five years to recover from the losses. If we lose more, Konoha will fall. We have to do the absolute best to keep this situation stable. We do not have another choice. This schooling system will save lots of lives." The chilling effect those words left was deep. They marked the new changes that were about to happen.

"Hokage-sama, in addition to those changes is that we cannot have machines as shinobi. How will you achive the emotional control these new ninjas need?" The chubby man asked.

"Chouji, you realize the huge amount of ANBU numbers have risen since last year. New recruits are being conditioned and tought the emotional ties they need to have. Stern and willing to take the nessecary steps toward success in a mission, but loving and caring of their family outside of missions. They are tought to mantain these ties as part of their career. We will do the same with this new batch." Naruto finished his statement and started again, "Everyone in favor to this new arrangment raise their hands..."

Everyone's hand rose, they all agreed this was the correct choice for the upcomming problems. Anakin was shocked, this catfight did all that change! He needed to get himself more involved in politics once he arrived back home. What he tought would never amount to nothing just did a big change.

" I will also take a new apprentince-" Naruto started before he got interrupted.

"Hokage-sama I think you should consider-" A random civillian started before he was also interrupted.

"QUIET! Alright, I have already chosen my new apprentince, his name is Anakin Skywalker. He is sixteen and has huge amounts of chakra. He knows quite a bit of Kenjutsu, but nothing else of the ninja arts. He has amnesia. He will start training next day and will start as a Genin and advance thru the ranks like a normal shinobi. That is all with this meeting, next meeting will be as soon as the Delegation brings news, MEETING ADJOURNED."

"Hinata, Anakin, let's go home." Naruto ordered and walked out of the room with the two in tow. As soon as they arrived home, they started discussing the events. And just as it was about to finish, Naruto told Anakin that he would be tought every Interrogation, and Medic Nin skills along with the original planning of training regimen. When asked why, Naruto told Anakin, "Because of War." Anakin, troubled by the intense and troubled gaze of his sensei, stumbled up to his room, fell on his bed and stared uncomprehensive at the white covers. He spent hours like this.

**What do you guys think of this new story? I got a dream and it was like this. I got up at twelve and immediately started writing the hard to understand scribbles and I am now acting upon this story. Any questions on this just review or PM.**

** The Golden Author**


	2. Chapter 2 Training as Hell

The Changing of Fates

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Naruto.**

"Hey, Old man, any slower and you will become part ot the trees!" Speaking Normally

_'"That brat is driving me crazy, I wonder if Anko around here!" Thinking _

Chapter 2: Training like Hell

"You are crazy, Sensei!" Anakin shouted as he hanged from a tree, kept tied to the tree by a rope. He had to stay like that for three hours, it was part of an excersise to make sure he would learn to stay in one place, particularly one that is uncomfortable, for long periods of time. The ropes were cutting into his skin, leaving rosy trails of rashes under them. Anakin made note to stop moving as much as possible. After all according to his Sensei, this was just a warm up.

His Sensei was currently staring at his other first pupils. Konahamaru and Udon, whom were panting from the effort of trying to get up under the weight of 100 pounds worth of metal weights. Both looked like they were straining some serious muscle. Naruto answered, "No, I am not crazy, I am just a mad genius!"

All three students cried, "That is called crazy!" and Naruto just shrugged, getting a bottle of sake and started chugging it.

Anakin pouted, he was going to be here, three damn hours, so he might as well make the best of it. He tought of the regimen he had followed for the last three months already. It was grueling, he woke up at dawn which was four in the morning to run laps around Training Ground 7. He then made stretches and fully warmed up with a light areobatic jumping session with his sensei on the trees. His chakra control had been increased greatly and he now did what at first he considered dangerous. He jumped on top of buildings and ran among them.

He was proud of the small achivements he had done here, which were significant. He was now a genin, and he had already done a around 10 C-ranked missions. He also had the haite-ate which carried the Konoha symbol on the shiny metal plate. He was very proud of it, and his sensei and Hinata-san had shown their approval by taking him on a meal in one of the best restaurants in the whole Konoha: Ichiraku Ramen.

Not only did he become a genin, but he already know how to use Elemental chakra. His affinties were four, the primary ones being fire and lightning. The secondary ones being water and wind.

They represented him. Fire represented his agressivness, and hot-headness. And his quickness to rush into a situation and his speed on deciding on difficult choices or situations that were complicated, reflected on his lightning affinity. His unpredictableness and his uncontrollable nature represented wind, as wind cannot be controlled. His easy-going nature and his unstability he sometimes displayed represented water.

He knew why he did not have earth. He lacked the stability and the confidence to back up his views. He knew this to be true, as the previous conversations with the Chancellor proved that. He was easily swayed, like water. Now that he noticed, the Chancellor displayed an obssesion with him that was creepy. Like he wanted to control him, by making him waver and then fully knocking him. But Anakin quickly squashe those toughts, he was here, ot back home. He would think those toughts back home, but right now, he was here.

He want bakc to his toughts on his training, he remembered when Naruto-sensei had let Anko-nee-chan 'borrow' him for the first time... horrible. He did not even want to think about it now. He had escaped on th ewhim of his life. Okay maybe he was exxagerating a little bit, but really, he had almost died. Bu the and Anko had a sibling kind of relationship.

Then he tought about what he was learning with Sakura. He knew about the body and how it worked. He could even use the ultimate medical weapon. Small needles called senbon, which were used for ancupuncture. He was an expert at using those now. He also learned to use Kyushu-jutsu. Which was pushing the human body's pressure point to cause weakeness and/or kil. He had used a special dummy with sensors and he had aced the small test. He also knew about medical plants and their uses at making posions and potions. To kill, help, and injure, he was an expert on the medical field. So far that was his greatest forte.

Kenjustsu was also another of his forte, because wielding a dangerous weapon such as the lightsaber tought him blade control. So a katana, he had no problems with it. And with the Jedi forms at his disposal, he had unknown battle tactics at his disposal. Making him one of the best if not the best Kenjutsu user in Konoha.

He held great respect to his future teachers, whom were going to teach him the Shinobi arts, in a more insightful detail. But know he had a problem, the problem being that he was hanging from a tree. He was frustrated so much. He wished he could use the Force, but he had been forbidden to use it. It was only chakra.

* * *

Two years later...

He was proud yet filled with despair. Proud because he was chunnin. Despair because the one thing he did not want was starting. War, on a small scale but still there. It would not advance to a Great Ninja War but it still would bring troubling times to Konoha. Konoha, his home. He did not think back on his own dimension as his home, no it was replaced by Konoha. He had grown into a strong Shinobi.

He could interrogate like one of the best interrogators in Konohan history. Ibiki Morino. His peers constantly praised him on his interrogation skills. The skills had brought a tidbit of information which served them to stop an attack on an ANBU post outside of Konoha.

His Medical skills were almost on par with Sakura's. He had saved a dozen reckless genin already, and he was proud. He wielded a pair of senbon like he used his hands. He was proud.

His Ninjutsu skills were awsome, he had already invented a Katon jutsu that allowed a stream of fire to circulate the body of the user and provide a shield against taijutsu. It had no name yet he was proud. He could use Katon, Raiton, Suiton, and control Fuuton chakra and use them to his advantage.

His Kenjutsu skill had further increased. He had made a hybrid style which relied on the mobitlity of a snake and the speed of lightning to strike with a sword. He was proud of his achievments, he was now the best swordsman in Konoha.

He had learned Genjutsu and was good at it, he especially loved illusions that covered his features and replaced them with what he wanted it to be. Like a henge but more effective as the genjutsu he used was near ubreakable. He was proud.

Yet for all the pride he and his sensei and his friends felt, he could do nothing to stop the war. He felt helpless. And everyone was somber, despite his promotion. That time, instead of celebrating, everyone prepared for war.

* * *

Anakin was certain he was dying. After recieving a mission form from Naruto-sensei he had grabbed Udon and Konahamaru for the mission. They had become good friends while being under the teachings of Naruto. But as they had departed, a suprise attack befell on them.

Anakin had gotten up, again and again. But all he had gotten was beatings.

"So Konoha's Dragon is dying...I am afraid we cannnot allow that." A sneering voice filled his ears, and hands roughly propped him up against a rock.

"We need information, we know you are the only one who carries it among this group, and as you have it we need to extract it. Can you be a good brat and give us what we want, we will give you in return no pain with your death." The man asked.

Anakin glared, "I will never tell you anything to betray my fellow nin. Go to hell!" He spat blood at the man. The man angrily slapped him once, then with a kunai, he stabbed the already hurt Anakin in the arm. Anakin gritted his teeth and refused to give the man his pain. Yet as he was stabbed again and again, he felt his life slowly ebbing away, with every single drop of blood. Every drop fell to the ground slowly, crimison and glistening, it spoke of a chilling fact that he might die. He yowled in agony as the kunai stabbed him again, this time the kunai was heated and was glowing orange. As he struggled a burning strike caught him on his closed right eye. He screamed an agonized blood-curling scream and rolled fiercly trying to keep his pain uunder control. The pain nearly immobilized him and were it not for his control as a shinobi, he might have fainted of the pain.

Konohamaru yelled his name and the rough hands of his tormentor were ripped off him. As he stared painfully at the struggle he saw a flash or silve hair. A bit of green and the yell of 'Byakugan!' along with the cling of a metal weapon. He froze, his eye hurt horribly and he had the want to hit himself just to distract hiim from the pain of his eye. His bloodsoaked hands clenche painfully as he remembered Naruto's sensei. Kakashi, andthe former Team 9, a Hyuuga named Neji, a taijutsu specialitst called Rock Lee, and the weapon's mistress named Tenten. They had been gone on an extended mission. Their lifesavers. The shock of it left him frozen.

"How did this happen?" Kakashi asked forcefully

"They ambushed us, we never knew they were here. They tried to get information from Anakin. I'm sorry...I should have stayed with him. It is just that they forced us apart..." Udon wailed

Ankain felt hand lay on his chest, "Oh my Kami hurry up he is in shock and nearly dying. Help me rush him into Konoha's hospital." Tenten shouted to the talking males.

He heard gasps and he felt hands carrying him gently. And he drifted into an agonized sleep.

* * *

He woke up a week later with bandages covering almost all of him, and his eye. He had a permanent scar over his eye now, but the eye was okay. He however was not, he could not go back to duty for a week. He felt terrrible, for failing the mission, for not protecting his comrades, for not proving capable enough to sense the enemy.

But as he was ready to give himself to despair, his family came. Naruto-sensei became Tou-chan. Hinata-san became Kaa-chan. Anko-neee-chan also came. They pulled him out of his misery and comforted him. They made him even more determined to learn. And a year later into the war, he became jounin. The greatest step in his career, and his family watched as he put on his vest. He had never felt prouder.

His sensei gave him a great gift. Learning rights for the Rasengan and the Hirashin. Anko-neechan gave him her Shadow Snakes technique. Kaa-san gave him a book on sealing.

* * *

Three years later and Anakin helps Tou-san end the war. With Hirashin and the sealing knowledge he turns into a legend like Naruto. And as he heads back to Konoha, he can't help but remember the hard times he passed in this place. He has grown into a dashing young lady-killer. He has grown into a seasoned killer with a heart. Yet his family feels proud, because they helped him grow from a playful brat to a mature and and sharp-tounged confident youg man.

* * *

Anakin does not have the heart to tell them he has to leave, but they all know he has to leave. Somehow they know. All of them, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino. His mom and dad and his sister. And his new sister. Little Aiko-chan. Aiko Uzumaki Namikaze. Newborn daughter of his mother and father. His new sister, one that he holds now even as he starts to desend into the portal.

Even after jokes are exchanged and laughs are spread, he fills sadness, but as soon as it comes, it goes away. With a scroll filled with presents ranging from endless supplies of Kami-given ramen to swords and ninja tools, and a dragon pendant along with his haite-ate on his person, nearly unseen among his ninja clothes, he steps in to the portal and goes back into his previous life.

**Short chapter I know but I used this type of writing to higlight Anakin's struggles to help with the next chapter. But don't worry, eventually all of Anakin's experience in the ninja world will be revealed. Any questions or comments just review or send a PM.**

** The Golden Author**


	3. Chapter 3 Arriving back Home

Chapter 3: Arriving back Home

**Disclaimer:I do not own Star wars or Naruto**

'_Oh, hehe! Hey Obi-Wan...so how are things' Thinking_

"Yeah, you better wish you have a good explanation for all of this!" Talking

* * *

Anakin bacame aware of ground beneath him, a big diffrence from feeling nothing. In a rush everything that happened bowled over Anakin, but always taking control of the situation, he remembered he was in the planet of Abregado-rae. With rolling hils and small patches of trees, it made it impossible for him to be spotted. So as he surveyed the crashed and ruined starfighter in front of him he was aware of noisy sounds comming his way. He jumped into a giant tree located far right of his starfighter, and watched as clones swarmed over to his starfighter and inspect the damage. He looked up, a fleet of small Republic ships were passing over him. He snuggled deeper into the branches.

He inhaled and exhaled slowly, deciding on what to do now. He could just go up to the clones and he'd have to explain to Obi-wan why he was dressed diffrently, and why he looked older. Oh especially that. Six years into adulthood made him look...adult. Yet he remembered the conversation with Naruto...

_Flashback_

_"Sensei when I get back, won't I look... I don't know, older I guess?" Anakin was asking curiously, wishing to know this mystery._

_"Mhhm, yes I was thinking of that. My guess is that if time over there froze, then your age stayed there. I stayed up till midnight the day you came here, you know so that I could to figure out how you came here. After I drew my conclusions of you using the Force and chakra together to open a portal to this dimension, you left both signatures, Force and Chakra behind, leaving an anchor there, that keeps you age and all that, intact. My infrence is that as soon as you go back there, you will look how you look in the time you leave. But little by little you will revert back to the age you had. Oh and you'll probably feel dizziness and will experience loss of blood by either vomiting or nosebleeds as these revertions happen, after all it is like time is changing you, and time is not easy on people."_

_"Anything else I should know, Sensei?"_

_"Mghhhm, oh yeah! Any physical wounds will not disappear. Your body will revert back to your teeneager years, just as you arrived, but those scars you got, will stay."_

_"A pity!" Anakin said, turning back to his training._

_Flashback End_

'_Okay, maybe I will just go in a henge...less trouble that way. Man I am glad I kept my hair short after training with Anko, and thank Kami she did not cut my braid' _Anakin mused to himself. He had been training with Anko and somehow she got to cut his hair, his braid survived but the growing silky curls he had did not. After that he had always kept his hair short but he had never cut his braid. He was still a Padawan.

Anakin brought his hands togheter and blurrred through seals, hengeing himself into the younger him. Then adding extra chakra, he made sure the henge could stay on until he himself stopped it. Nothing could break this seal now, only him. He then added a few extra...details, if you would. He grabbed a kunai from his pack, whick he had concealed under the jutsu, and with it he sliced open his arm, then he made a small cut across his forehead. Blood quickly guzzled up and dripped on the branch. He now looked like a victim of a crash. So taking a deep breath he jumped down and quickly made his way to the center of the clearing the clones where.

Making it look like he had jumped from his starfighter he walked to the clones with a slight limp in his gait. The clone commander, Cody, quickly noticed him and called out to him.

"Sir! Are you alright?"

Anakin nodded and said, "Yes, Commander Cody, just a slight limp and a cut or two, I will be okay nevertheless." He smiled but frowned when he saw Cody frown at him.

"Sir, you're bleeding to death!" Cody pointed at the cut on his forehead, it was bleeding rapidly, dripping life blood into the floor.

Anakin cursed in Huttese then in Japanese, then in basic, dabbing pieces of cloth, Cody had given him in a rush, into the cut. The other clones were staring amusedly at him, well his cursing mostly.

He pouted, adding the teary eyes the Puppy Eyes no Jutsu offered. to his features. "Common guys, this ain't funny."

The clones, somehow very stern, fought off the instinct of trying to console Anakin. Anakin was already sliding away when Cody, unfazed by his expression, stopped him and dragged him to a transporter. Some clones were already waiting for them, so Cody strapped him on.

"I can do this myself, ya know!" He said a little peeved and the clone smiled.

"I know sir, but General Kenobi was having a breakdown with you crashing, I certainly do not want to report to him that my charge got more hurt than he already was. So please, sir, bear with me"

Anakin sighed but conceded a little reluctant, he instead put his brillinat mind to work. How he would handle those time attacks without anybody knowing all that happened? It would be near impossible to predict when these would happen. Anakin then decided he was lossing way too much blood to think. Taking his hidden pack, he opened the medical compartment. Inside scapels, needles, creams, antiobotics, halluciogens, and all those doohickys were stuffed in there. Taking a small amount of small healing salve, he secretly dabbed it on his forhead, then applying chakra to further speed up the process, he waited for it to heal.

Anakin frowned when the clone in front of him pointed a blaster at him. He shot. Ankain, as quick as only a ninja might be, substituted with a crate in the small plane. The blaster shot hit the crate and as the clone turned around, Anakin was hit with nausea waves. '_Not now!' _he wailed miserably in his mind. He hunched over in coughs and quickly following on those coughs, was the onslought of blood. His insides hurt, they felt as it they were being torn apart and then burned, then reforming to follow the process. The clone shot again. This time the carefully positioned clones could not stop the shot from penetrating his thigh. He swore, not at the pain but at the horrible timing. A random clone shielded him with his body. But he was used to protecting himself, so he shook his head and struggled to stand up. Taking everything at once, he raised his hands, and swiped at the direction of the silent impostor. Poison-covered senbon went flying into the only vulnerable part of the clone's armor. The joints, were on of the body's many weaknesses. The poison would fully paralize a victim for days if needed, this poison came from Kumo, which had the most deadliest plants on its mountains. And with the good relations Konoha had with Kumo, it was easy to aquire such poisons.

As he watched the clone fall, he retched vomit outside of the moving transport. He saw a glimpse of the color of the vomit, it was red and had a distinct purpleish hue. It also looked coajulated, horribly curdled. If anything it made him vomit more. The clones where beside him when he drew back.

"Not the most pleasing experience" he mused, looking at the clones that were busy restraining the impostor. Not that they had a fight in their hands, the target had been paralyzed as soon as the senbon punctured his skin.

"I'll say, that was amazing, sir!" Cody congratulated him by slapping his back several times. And Anakin sent him a smile, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

He regretted those words as soon as he saw Master Obi-Wan's face. It was almost comical seeing, Konoha's Dragon apprentince to the Rokundaime Hokage, shake before someone that he could probably beat.

"Heyy, Master...so how have you been?" Anakin asked, fingering the blade of the small kunai he had hidden in his belt. It was comforting, the blade had replased his then trusty lightaber. He would spend a lot trying to get used to use the lightsaber again, after all he could not jump into battle with a kunai. Those tools would be kept hidden in a seal he would draw on his skin, the first moment he had privacy.

He had learned fuuinjutsu a little before he had been appoiinted as a Jounin, and he had taken to it like a fish would to water. He had learned as much as possible, but time had put a stop to his studies. He had some scrolls on the sealinng arts, but none could replace the tutorship of a true sealing master, that was Naruto-sensei.

"Are you even listeneing to me, Padawan?" Obi-wan's voice slashed thru his thoughts.

Anakin responded, "Of course I have Master." he responded a little hurt. '_Wow, Master you have no idea how that hurt me in my poor little heart!' _he thought to himself.

As Obi-Wan was about to reprimand him and probably subject him to another tedius and boring lecture about respect, Anakin interrupted.

"Master I would appreciate it if you would at least get some treatment for my cuts cuz its starting to buuurn!" Anakin fanned theatrically at his forhead cut, which was still dripping blood albeit a little more slowly. It did not really hurt, I mean come on, he was a ninja, trained to suffer and not feel pain like a normal person. The way Naruto-sensei trained him, it would take a lot for him to drop exhausted.

Obi-Wan sighed, '_Anakin, you still have a lot to learn'_, but nevertheless he went to fetch some bacta patches from the medical room on the gigantic Republic cruiser. He soon came back to find Anakin asleep, his face all bloody but peaceful. Obi-Wan's eyes softened, he only saw Anakin's old inoccence when the feisty Padawan did something mischevous.

Sighing for what have been the hundreth time already, he walked up to his apprentince, and tried to shake him awake. He noticed how neatly his Padawan slept, neatly and he seemed to take as little as space as he could on the bed. Nothing like the way he slept in the previous times, taking all the space on the small bed and laying in a disorganized pile. Sometimes the pillow even ended up in the most mysterious of places. It was really peculiar. But he shook those thought off, he was here to apply the bacta patched to Anakin, by force if he had to. But his unruly Padawan did not shift the slightest, it was really frustrating. After what seemed like the twentieth shake, Obi-Wan was prepared to use the Force. And as he delved deeper into his Padawan's Force signanture, he noticed how deep Anakin was in the Force.

'_A healing trance!? But i have never tought him that.!'_ Obi-Wan drew back, shocked. If Anakin was indeed in a healing trance, it would be almost impossible to wake Anakin. Only those that brought on the trance could exit the trance. Obi-Wan was troubled, what reason did Anakin have to induce himself into a trance, and who tought him that. It had certainly not been him. He put this phenomenom into the _Think for Later box_ and applied the medecine on his padawan's cuts, which were many. '_The pains he gives me, I swear he wants to take me to the grave early!'_

* * *

Anakin awakened, slowly easing himself out of the stiff posture he had been accostumed to sleep in with the war going on back at Konoha. Since Konoha did not want to lose valuable resources they slept in trees during the war, it was crude and unfair, but Anakin had to admit that doing that had saved lives. Watching from a high tree, the enemy did not know you were there unntil you were on top of them. The habits of the war were something he would not break, he needed them now, more than ever. He knew the Force sent him to another dimension to change something, what exactly would he change, he did not know.

He had slept good, he dreamt about Padme. How he missed her, it was almost a dream in itself that he was already going back to Coruscant. He would have never thought that he would see her again. His Angel, the prettiest and most beautiful woman he had ever met, along with his mother. But Padme was his life, his light, and he would do anyhting for her. He would leave the Jedi Order if she asked.

He smiled in eagerness of the things that would happen once he saw her again. But right now he had seal to draw, and he be damned if he would forget to inscribe them as soon as possible. So he set himself on the ground and started unsealing his Jounin presents.

A packet of about a thousand kunai.

Another packet of shuriken and senbon.

A small pocket of poison and antidote vials.

And ohh dear! What the heck was a fox kit doing here? '_SENSEI!' _Anakin started swearing in Huttese. "Chuba, e chu ta!" he raged, his sensei sometimes drove him crazy. How could he take care of a fox? He did not even think a fox existed here in this dimension. Great, another problem he was sure Padme would not like.

The kit started weaving around the room, and somehow ended up on his head. Sighing, he went back to his storage scrolls.

The Chidori's learning instructions. A real suprise.

A big medical kit he was sure could manage around twenty serious surgeries. However Sakura had managed to get this was a mystery.

A bouquet of flowers for his Angel, he had asked Ino for these.

A metal box with his initials on it that contained chakra and blood pills along with flash and smoke bombs.

A gigantic storage of ramen cups that equaled around four thousand. Again, Naruto did the impossible. But Anakin had to admit, he absolutely adored ramen.

A pair of katanas, and wakizashis along with a tanto. All given to him over the years by his mentors. Each blade was special in its own way.

He was not even halfway done. And as he unsealed the next seal, he almost screamed.

"Kiba-sensei, I WILL KILL YOU, YOU AND NARUTO-SENSEI!" Anakin shouted in pure fury, forgeting the kit on top of him until he heard a whimper, instantly sending him to apology the kit and slowly the kit settled back on his head, blending its blonde fur with his blonde hair.

A puppy. Why couldn't those nerf-heads become normal people and give him normal presents like a normal person would normally give a normal apprentince like him. Now Padme would be angry.

He sighed as the pup immediately went to his bed. He had been sighing alot now. He turned back to his job.

A bag of warm dango. A seal caused stasis, leaving anything alive in there, safe or in this case warm.

A cooking book. Oh and a new edition, one he had not yet read. Under his Kaa-san's watchful eye he had become a fantastic chef.

A pack of medical study books. Oh great! Homework.

He was halfway now, and he was almost about to give up, he unsealed the sealing material. He set the bottle of ink on the foor and got up. He got the kit off him and put her on his bed next to the puppy. Both of them snuggled closer, as only babies would.

Anakin undid the henge and started taking off the maroon turtleneck. It was cold, so setting himself in front of the bed, he started drawing the seals with the cold ink. It took a high amount of concentration, and when he was almost finished a knock almost made him drop the brush. "Hold please!" he shouted with enough strength to break the windows. Finishing the seal he applied chakra to his stomach. The chakra settled into the seal on the inside of his arm and made it ready for usage.

Taking all the haste he could muster without alerting whoever was outside his door, he dressed in the appropiate Jedi garb, which was starting to fit him again, a little tight but it would have to do. Putting a simple black cloak on his robes hid them entirely. Scooping up the puppy he gasped as the kit climbed into his head and in his haste to clean up the mess he had made when unsealing the items he forgot to take her off his head.

Opening the door he watched as Obi-Wan stared at him, more precisely at his head. "Padawan, may I ask why you have ears on top of your head?"

"Uhhh, you see Master, uhh, while I was asleep a little fuzzy thing was invading my space so I started to try to find thise little fuzzy thing and tada! I found...Shimi." Anakin smiled, trying to get Obi-Wan to believe him. He could lie better but this situation was so awkward, that it made him stumble. Obi-Wan shook his head and headed to Anakin's temporary bed, he sat down and started to talk, but a ball of soft fuzz interupted him. Not Shimi, but someone he decided to call Naruto. The little puppy, Naruto, was as annoying as the person he was named after. Perhaps it would fade when the pup would grow.

Obi-Wan glanced at him, shaking his head, "I am not even going to ask, Anakin, however I will have to ask about the healing trance you put yourself in when you went to sleep. I have not thought you that and neither is that skill adept for Padawans your age. So tell me, Anakin"

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, truly puzzled, really, the Force pulsated with his confused emotions. Obi-Wan could feel it, with the Mater/Padawan bond the two shared. Anakin wasn't aware that he had used a technique that was used in the Jedi Temple. Wow, he was using something that he should have learned later on. That really set his invention imagination going on. To think that a shinobi war had made him sleep deeply to further adapt to short hours of sleep and furthermore heal the major wounds he had suffered fro the war. And that is was a Jedi trick was simply amazing.

"Master, I did not know that deep sleep was a trance. A healing trance to be ecxact." Anakin stated looking at his Master. How he had missed the overly calm Master, with his quick tounge that matched a Senator's he was fun to argue with. And he considered the Master as a brother, he fully thought of Obi-Wan as someone that was and had always helped him, Anakin just never understood his method of doing it. It was understandable, Obi-wan had been pulled into a teacher role as soon as being knighted. And Anakin being an unruly Padawan certainly did not help his struggling Master achive much. He understood that much now. Thank ninja skills and Naruto-sensei.

"Anakin, you mean to tell me that you doing this was purley unintentional?" Obi-Wan frowned, excluding a suprised aura.

"Of course Master, I have never been thought to do something like that. But I do admit that I have been experimenting with the Force slightly more now. I can even last four hours meditating!" He said enthustiacally, his never ending ecxitment getting the best of him.

Obi-Wan oggled, "Truly the world has ended, my terribly enthusiastic Padawan, for you to meditate more than ten minutes is like saying Mace Windu broke a rule!"

Anakin waved his arms drammatically, "Force forbid the moment Mace breaks the rules, it would spell the end of the Jedi age as we know it!" Both stared at each other smiling then in perfect synchronization burst out laughing. Then the moment got broken when a voice spoke thru the comlink Obi-wan had.

"General Kenobi, we have five minutes until we land in Coruscant." Commander Cody's voice rang and Obi-Wan rose to the exit. "Get ready to meet the Council again Anakin. We certainly do not want to displease them again and then we get sent to another impossible war mission." He turned to see Anakin and he cought sight of a dark shadow cross his Padawan's eyes. It was terrible, within those blue eyes, deep down there, torment and suffering swam, almost mocking him. Pain, desolation, failure and sadness all bunched in there, so intense that for a moment Obi-Wan could not move.

'_What happened to you, my Padawan? Who made you suffer like that? What happened to you?' _Obi-Wan's mind ran active with questions like these, repeating themselves again and again. He wanted answers, but he sensed that right now would not be the appropiate time. Something had clearly happened to Anakin, recently because the powerful waves of emotions that assasulted him were intense. Fresh blood off freshly cut wounds.

Obi-wan hurried off into the hallway. _'Give him time...in time he will open up" _he thought, and he walked into the control room.

* * *

Anakin sighed in relief when Obi-Wan left. He hated lying to his loved ones, but he could not tell Obi-Wan of his experience. Not now, it was too dangerous, anything could go wrong by telling Obi-Wan that. He sighed again when Shimi laid on top of him again.

Sixteen, again, right after the beggining of the Clone Wars. He looked at his hand covered by a glove. Many thought he had a mechanical arm, but Sakura had used a new jutsu on him. It was used on his first, but if worked wonders. The Regrow Jutsu, was a medical jutsu to regrow severed limbs and organs. It saved lives during the war, it was also a kinjutsu. A phorbidden jutsu that only Sakura and he knew. That jutsu was strictly Konoha's property, and he had made sure to attach a precautionary seal so that nobody but Konoha ninja could read it. Now he had a real hand, something he was happy for. Padme would be suprised...a lot. He got his pack and setting everything in the room right, he headed towards the ramp of the cruiser. If he calculated right, then it would be about a minute until landing. So without further ado, exited his room, Shimi on his head, Naruto in his arms, and his pack on his back, the trio headed merrily and cheerfully to where Obi-Wan would be waiting.

Of course, he had forgotted something. The Holonews' press was there. He was the Hero with No Fear and his Master was the Negotiator. How could he forget all this? He blamed Naruto and Shimi. They had distracted him. But there he was, blinking repeadetly as the flashes fillled his poor eyeballs.

"Master? You do the talking." He ordered, not willing to answer the reporter's questions, when he had forgotted the whole mission and wheter it was succesful or not. He brightened when Shimi got up from his head, and started yipping madly at the reporters who dared to interrupt her slumber. The reporters who did not hear her got a few 'friendly' nips. After the whole fiasco, Shimi headed back to his head, growling at anybody that dared to talk to him. He loved her already. Naruto however still had to prove his worth. He doubted the puppy could even see, so he calmed down. Taking a deep breath he followed Obi-Wan towards the Temple.

As soon as he entered, memories started flooding back. The majesty of the Temple reminded him of the Hokage tower. Sure they did not look alike, not one bit, but the buildings held the same air of gratness. He walked, absently nodding at any fellow Jedi that passed them. He looked towards the room of A Thousand Fountains, his favorite room in the whole Temple. It was full of water, something Tatooine did not have. So when he had seen this room on his fist visit, he had immediatley relished the huge amounts of water. Now he only like the fountains, he remembered the huge fountain Naruto-sensei had near the gate of the Namikaze mansion. He missed the place that he had called home for six years. It was warm and happy over there. In here, it was diffrent.

He followed his Master to the Council room to give the mission report. The silver doors opened silently and he was met with the rocky stares of the Masters. The stares were so familiar to the war hardened ninjas he had met. It was weird but he felt comfortable within those stares, possibly the familiarity of them. He stared blankly at the Masters, devoid of emotion, it protected them from their intruding and probing eyes, it seemed that whenever he appeared, they did that. He spent the whole mission report trying to seize the power of each Master. The were really powerful. But not like his father and family. They were powerful, their diffrent morals and point of views made them diffrent from the Jedi. While the Jedi fought for the peace of the galaxy, it was not really much of an inspiration to continue fighting even if you are on your last reserve. But every ninja always got up again, to finish the fight he or she had started, all for a reason. He remembered the Kazekage, he was a fighter, always had been from the first minute of his life. Sensei had told him the story of the redhead. It was something much more cruel than enything he had ever known. Equal to his time with Gardulla the Hutt, in his time of slavery. His mother had done everything possible to shield him from the terrors of the life, but occasionally they swept through the impenetrable love his mother his mother showed him. He was left torn with the rigors of life. Remnising his earlier life, he felt a terrible ache, one that he felt whenever he was missing his mother. But he remembered what his mother wanted. That always helped him, that and his family in Konoha. He flicked the pain away, there was nothing to feel guilty about. His mother had told him he was proud of him and that was all that counted.

"How are you feeling young Skywalker?" Master Yoda's voice broke through his thoughts.

"I feel alright, Master Yoda, thank you for asking." He replied politely, never expecting the following question.

"I take that learned alot you have in your journey, hmmm?" Yoda asked staring at him with seizing eyes, not unlike his earlier.

Anakin was furious, if anybody from here dare hurt his family, he would- no it would not do anything to think like that. He sent his anger into the Force. "Master, I would like it if you did not tell anybody of them, I will destroy anybody who dares to hurt him!" He stated coldly, his eyes and icy blue flame that if real could and would destroy anybody that went against them.

"Calm yourself, Skywalker, the Force told me small details if you would. No harm come to these people you so fond of. Prefer I would if you would come sparr with me later, young one." Yoda told him, leaving a room of suprised Masters and a Padawan.

"Of course, Master, I look forward to the spar." Anakin said, composing himself faster than anyone in the room.

"Leave, you may, but Master Kenobi, remain he shall." Yoda ordered Anakin, and Anakin followed the order without question. He left in complete silence, boots now even making a sliver of sound. The quietness of the rowdy Padawan suprised the Masters. The silence that filled the room was intense, it bothered Obi-Wan. And he liked whatever silence he could get with Anakin as his apprentince. It was suprising in itself that Yoda was talking this much.

"Great change in young Skywalker there is. Think ready for Knighthood he is." Yoda pointed out.

"Master Yoda, you cannot be serious, I admit that he is a good learner but he is simply not ready for something as that. Altough I did want to ask you if you know if someone thought Anakin the healing trance." Obi-Wan asked to the whole council.

"Impossible! Skywalker should not know that. He isn't of age." Ki-adi Mundi exclaimed vehemently.

"Quite true, Master, but Young Skywalker changed he has. Eyes of a seasoned warrior he has. Vision he has had that could change the future. Enough strenght to equal Master Windu he has. Probably me also." Yoda stated calmly, so calm that it was a little disturbing.

"Master, just yesterday my Padawan could not beat another Padawan without resorting to tricks and his anger. He cannot change that fast without me knowing." Obi-Wan said, thinking that if his Padawan really had more power than him, then it might account to the eyes he had seen earlier. Those eyes did show suffering, but Obi-wan, after thinking about that thought it was a figment of his imagination. After a full out arguement of Masters between Yoda, all Maters emerged losing with Yoda as the champion. Yet nobody took into account what Yoda and Anakin had disussed about Anakin's journey.

* * *

Anakin tapped his foot on the floor of the lift. He was impatient, why wouldn't he be. He was in Padme's senatorial veranda. Well almost there, he would have been faster if this stupid lift went faster. He should have climbed the east wall and entered her apartment by the window. But someone seen scaling the wall in pure daylight would be detained. It was much easier and unproblematic with the lift. Or so he thought. Frowning once more, and brightnenig instantly when the lift stopped. He stepped out into the living room, and stared at a figure leaning on the couch, staring off into the open window. Coruscant's sun was slowly setting, the lights of the great city illuminating the already darkening city. Hovercars sped around, accumulating and making big traffic. He stared at Padme, his angel. Her brown curls fell around her shoulders and into her sleeping robes. Her beautiful figure made her look like the angel he often call her. He could not see her face but he imagined her soft brown eyes twinkling in eagerness. Her silky soft lips trembling when her thoughts went dark. He imagined her so much in his dreams, that when he saw her he almost ran to her and hugged her. But he waited, he wanted to watch her as much as possible. She was radiant, his light.

"Milady, how are you?" he called softly, conveying his love for her in his voice.

She spun and faced him, her eyes glimmered with love and tears. "Ani? Ani! I missed you so much!" She ran to him and he opened his arms for her, kissing her passionatley on her lips when she reached him. After they broke off their kiss, Anakin hugged her and swayed, imitating dancing movements. She had no idea how much he missed her. It was almost a miracle he had survived without her for six years.

"How have you been, Angel?" he asked, kissing her brown curls and murmuring sweet nonsense to her. She hugged him and replied, "Missing you, you had no idea what the Holonews said. They said you crashed and died. I was so worried." She kissed him again, not willing to let go of him. She had been so scared.

Everytime he left, she was so nervous and worried. She constantly watched the news to learn of the updates of him. Every second away from him was torture, it wrenched at her soul, how he risked his life for others and all she could do is wait on the sidelines. Useless, waiting for the perfect Senate meeting where she was succesful. Yet sometimes there was small squables where the Senate dicided wheter to send extra food for the troops. Those times where the times she had Anakin's well being in her mind, she always voted to send these small gestures of love to him.

Her thoughts were stopped as something fuzzy touched her face. She opened her eyes and stared at Anakin. She shouted. He had ears on top of his head.

Anakin shushed Padme. "Calm down, Angel! Its just Shimi. Look!" He reached on top of his head and carried Shimi gently of his head. She nuzzled him and yapped a 'Hello' at Padme. Padme hung back, but at a reassuring look from Anakin she reached for Shimi. In a few seconds she was cooing and awwing, and Anakin almost sweatdropped. Terrified to lovable in seconds. His father was right, women were bi-polar. Especially during pregnancy, bless Kami-sama that he had only gotten the tip of the iceberg with his Kaa-san, Naruto-sensei got the worst. Padme was cooing at the small fox, and he only imagined what her reaction would be when she met Naruto. The dog had been in a pack he had borrowed from Obi-Wan's room in the Temple. He scooped Naruto out, and made a small noise to catch Padme's attention. She squealed, and he had to blink because she had only ever done that when he asked her to marry him. After that, she had never made another noise of girliness. He had Naruto snatched out of his arms and Padme was now sitting on her couch. He sighed and joined her, allowing Shimi to sleep on top of him...again. Padme was not done with Naruto but he had a sudden idea. He could train Naruto as a nin-dog and give him to Padme so that Naruto could take care of her during brief off-planet travels for some Senate vote or something.

"What is he?" Padme asked curiously, she had never seen any animal like this...so cute. She looked at Anakin and he noticed a slight widening of his eyes before he answered.

"Padme, how would you like to have Naruto? On one condition. He has to be trained as a guard dog so he can take care of you when I am not with you. Is that okay?" he asked the now serious Padme, who had a sleeping Naruto in her lap. She knew that he was always worried for her when she was alone but to train a dog for her, it touched her heart. She nodded aquisition and set the puppy down, looking sternly at Anakin.

"Now, I believe we have important matters to attend, Knight Skywalker." She said seductively, smilling in eagerness.

"Quite right, Milady, we should discuss this in your bedroom." He got up and carried Padme to the bedroom. As they got there, he locked the door behind him and using the Force he slid Padme's dress off while taking off his robes. Both got ready for a night filled of fun.

* * *

Anakin yawned, he had already woken up at almost five in the morning. Whoever thought breaking habits was easy, was horribly mistaken. He walked all the way to the kitchen and plopped down on a chair near the table. He was hungry, he had not eaten yesterday in his rush to get to Padme and was now paying for it with a big headache. He massaged his head, thinking of the perfect morning breakfast for Padme and him. He could try cooking Nubian eggs with a side of fried chips and for drink he could make some fresh fruit punch. '_Yeah, that would be nice, okay so I got an hour until Padme wakes up so if I start now I could finish in about twenty-five minutes.' _he jumped up and started taking out the eggs from Padme's filled refrigerator and he took out little chips that were little limp pieces of dough and started taking out the bowls and pans. Turning on the stove he put a pan over the small flame and pored oil in the pan. Waiting for the oil to start sizzling slightly he grabbed another pan and repeated the same steps. But grabbing a bowl he cracked the eggs and took out the yolk and poured the remaining liquid into the pan. The eggs woud be along shortly. His attention was now on the chips, and grabbing the packet he took out about twenty of those dough triangles and rolled them in several little bits of sweet plant that gave flavor to the food. Hearing the oil sizzle in the other pan he threw the chips there, and took out plates. The egg would only take a little lonnger now.

Settling himself down in the chair again he was almost suprised when two furry things jumped on him and started licking him like there was no tomorrow. Startled because he did not think foxes licked he could only blink in complete puzzlement. Last time he met a fox, he was sure he was going to be eaten. Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox had been introduced to him by his sensei becasue Anakin was supposedly to get used to the evil and corrupt chakra Kurama had for some purpose. He learned what purpose when he was called as a Chunnin. Sensei gave him lots of Kurama's chakra and told him it was a safeguard. He constantly talked with the fox chakra image during missions but the fox was constantly asleep and the rare times he talked with the fox often started with sarcastic comments. He drew up again fom the chair as he sensed the food to be ready.

His Kaa-san had ingrained in him what she called Cooking Intuition. It was a sense in which one knew what the food needed to make it better and when it would be done. Lots of pan bruises had helped him horribly, and it did not help that it was when his Kaa-san had been pregnant. He came back to right now and flipped the two pieces of cooked eggs into separate plates and with a spoon stirred the chips and with a final nod he scooped those into the plates too. Adding slices of lemon to the plates he put them out of reach from the companions he had and grabbed two glasses of juice from the fridge. He did not notice a golden droid enter the kitchen.

"Ahh. Master Anakin! You came back, thank the Maker. Mistress Padme has been horribly worried as of lately. R2-D2 is as annoying as always also. How have you been?" the droid said in seconds, startling Anakin.

'_Seriously, what in Iwa's damn hell is wrong with me? My senses are horribly lacking, I need to get training as soon as possible' _he thought but outside he responded," Missed you too, Threepio, I certainly hope you have been nice to Artoo. Would'nt want the apartment to burn down in flames after a fight of yours" he joked.

Threepio seemed to gasp, "Oh heavens phorbid that Master I-" Anakin laughed, "Calm down, Threepio. Can you wake up Padme please?" he asked and the droid shuffled out. He grabbed his scroll and took out a packet of food made specially for Ninja Animals. The packets had nutrients in which they made the animals that ate the food get bigger the more they ate them. It was an Inzuka secret, one that Naruto and he knew. He certainly thanked the skies that the ingredients needed were avaible here too. He put two packets in separate bowls and put them ready for the scoundrels. He added a bigger bowl full of milk to the floor, near the bowls of food. Both nin-companions approached the food curiously, and upon sniffing it set hell upon it, eating it in huge clumps. For baby animals they had big stomachs...perfect, part of the family already.

"Morning Ani!" Padme softly called out, already in her Senatorial robes. _'Another day apart'_ he thought sadly. He beckonned her and kissed her lovingly as she reached him. He turned around and got her a plate of food, and got his along with the glasses of drinks. He guided his angel to the table and sat her down after getting her chair. He joined her seconds later. Both talked about the Jedi and Senator affairs.

* * *

Anakin sighed, as Shimi nestled herslef on himself again. Thank Kami-sama it was on his shoulders now, not his head. He was walking towards the sparring area of the Temple at a calm pace, certainly a suprise for anyone who saw him. He was always impatiently rushing everywhere. But he was diffrent now, he had six years of experience in war and the warrior life. He was calmer now, and thought of his plans, back in Konoha, recklessly jumping into situations could get you killed along with others. He certainly did not want to be responsible for a Jedi's death, he was sick of death already. Thinking like that made him remember.

_Piles of corpses. Death, it was red. Suffocating, it was black. Silent, non-living. Motionless and pale._

_Empty eyes, full of regrets, pain, and failure. Hollow eyes, blank and empty. No more life._

_Dropping dead beside him, no more breathing, no action. _

_Dead._

_Dead. _

_Fire, blood, dark, empty, pain, stiffling and weak. _

_Death._

_Death._

_Stop! _

_Death! Stop!_

_STOP! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! I am no longer there, gone, they are okay. NO longer part of that life. _

_Oh, but you are! You are much more and you know it, Chosen One. That is what you are, and the sooner you accept it the better. You are a Jedi sworn to the Republic, and a Shinobi sworn to the Leaf. It would be be- LEAVE ME ALONE! _

Anakin uncounsiously sent his pain to the Force. It reasonated and everyone in the Temple felt it. It screamed, '_Why? Why now? Why?' _and many of the unexperienced in the Temple found themselves in horrible pain, overcome with the emotion that the Force screamed off. Master Yoda knew what Jedi was suffering so with Mace and Obi-Wan at his heels they rushed towards the location of a single Jedi. He was standing with a fuzzy thing standing next to him pretectively. Anakin Skywalker had a blank face but his eyes and the Force screamed of the fight going on inside of him.

Yoda reached towards Young Skywalkers hand and concentrated deeply. Flashes of silver and red flashed in his mind. Screams, Violent screams and the unmistakable drop of something he knew was a body. A wail and silence. Then unmistakable anger, and despair. Yoda felt something burning sear across his eye and he rubbed his eye, noting it to be a phantom pain. Then pricks of something in him. Warm liquid, little rivluets running down his body as he struggled to get up again, along with the feeling to finish... finish something. Then Yoda slammed against a wall and as much as he tried to penetrate it it was impossible to break it. It was a mental shielding. Desingned to protect the sanity, Yoda reasoned.

"I'm- I'm sorry Master, for causing a problem." Anakin panted, he had pushed those memories back. Back to where they belonged, away from him. He bowed his head and when he looked up he was smiling. A fake smile but a smile neverthelss, "Sorry...how 'bout that spar, Master Yoda?" he asked eagerly, trying to ignore the memories and the Master's faces. Yoda did not look convinced and he knew it. Obi-Wan and Mace Windu looked worried.

"Alright, spar we will but come to me for counseling you will after. Understood young Skywalker?" Yoda sternly ordered. And both Masters behind him expected Anakin to refuse and start an arguement. They were suprised however when all they heard was...

"Hai, I mean of course, Master Yoda."

Truly a suprise, the Masters felt, because no one could ever order Anakin and get away with it without some comment or arguement. It was mystery.

* * *

"Ready when you are, Master Yoda" Anakin called from his end of the sparring room. Jedi were already congregating around the sidelines, escastic to watch the spar between the Grandmaster and the Chosen One.

Yoda simply activated his lightsaber, waiting for Anakin to activate his. No such thing happened but Anakin simply looked at him, blanky yet Yoda sensed an uletrior motive for that. Anakin shuffled his feet nervously, but then Yoda sprung at him. His butterflies instanltly dissappeared and as Yoda came at him with the green blade, he activated his. Blue met green and Anakin twirled away elegantly. He was using the form that would suprise the Council, which was watching this spar too. Form two, Makashi, the elegant form. His weakest one but at his level of understanding of this form was high. He jumped high when Yoda came at him in a combo of attacks. He blocked up, his right side and then his neck. Master Yoda was using Form one, Shii Cho, and as Anakin stabbed forward then jumped back as Yoda attacked by making his lightsaber in an arc motion.

Anakin slid forward and used an attack for which Ino-san was famous for. He slashed diagonally then slid behind Yoda and slashed horizontally then blurring to Yoda's side he slashed vertically at the right and left side. Ino-san called it the box because of the shashing motions these movements caused, and in an interrogation room the room was square and sometimes caused confusion to interrogated subjects. He acomplished the confusion by weaving Genjutsu over the motions, something near impossible. Yoda seemed disoriented, and Anakin took advantage of this.

He slashed in a wide arc, trying to disarm Yoda but the Master Force jumped out of the way. The Master raised an arm and Anakin had seconds to react as a Force push almost pushed him away. He jumped about twelve feet up with a chakra enforced jump and landed gracefully behind the Master. Those seconds were all it took for Yoda to clear his mind with the Force and continue.

Holding his hand behind him, as all Makashi users did, he moved his feet to his side and stabbed, then stopped an incoming blow from Yoda. He avoided the downward slash by simply moving away. Then he decided he had enough, it was too slow. As a ninja, he was used to blurring incoming attacks. So he moved to another style.

The Ataru was Form four and was an agressive style in which was effective against single opponents and worked quite well with acrobatics, something he had adapted to in his shinobi life. Speed was also a factor to this style as was strenght. He had all those. So channeling chakra and the Force to his limbs he started jumping side to side. His bounding fast leaps confused anyone who could hear. One minute he was here, another he was there. He took out another lightsaber, something he was assebmbling here at the Temple before taking an adventure at Konoha. It was quite diffrent because he had made quick modifications as soon as he entered the Temple today. Shimi however had made it harder by hiding the nessecary pieces.

Another blue blade sprug to life, the humming noise increasing as he spun it expertly. He slashed at Yoda and both exchanged powerful blows for about a minute, nobody gaining the upper hand. Anakin was slowly growing more powerful as he submerged in the Force, his blows becoming stronger. Mixing chakra with the essense of the Force he was devoid of emotion. No calmness but no anger neither. Raising his hand he tried Master Yoda's approach and sent a powerful wave that seem to shake the room. Yoda's lightsaber flew out of his hand and landed about two feet away from the panting Master.

Anakin blew at his hair, a stray lock was in his eye, and at this very moment he wished he had his father's straight but soft spiky hair. He was instead stuck with tousled hair that had no limits on where they blew. He was not the slighest tired, combining chakra and the Force really helped. He had learned alot on what the slight diffrences of the Force and the chakra that was important to all shinobi. The Force was the being, it composed the being it was the essence of a person. Yoda's description of the Force being that the Force was an energy force that emenates from all being luminious was right. The Force binded everything toghether, but the chakra was something that flowed within the Force. It was a separate concept but it was closely interwined that nobody really knew the diffrence. Well, nobody on this side of the dimension was not aware of chakra just as on the other side of the dimension was not aware of the Force. It was a careful balance which Anakin was not willing to break. The shinobi knowledge would be imparted only to the Skywalker family and it would die with them. It would be a closely guarded secret, something he would die for if needed. The galaxy did not need another war, one between the Force-sensatives and chakra wielders. It would tear the Galaxy apart.

Many Masters where muttering distastefully about his win. He scoffed internally, _'They will ever trust me, just because I am an unorthodox Jedi.'_ it was a thought that ran within his mind. He did not care, not anymore. He had the support of other people, far away, but they were there. He looked at Yoda, the Master was smiling at him. He wondered why.

"No anger in you I sense. Proud of you I am" Yoda said. Anakin smiled, he had often dreamed of earning approval of at least one Master of the Council. If controlling his anger was all it took, then Kami-sama bless his Konohan family. However the next words took him by suprise.

"Ready for the trials, you are." Yoda looked at him, and suddenly Anakin was filled with a sense of pride he had not felt since Konoha. His face showed no emotion, but the Force emanated with glowing happiness. He had been using the Force to convey his emotions, not his face, it worked wonders. The Force filled with anger, sadness, happiness, and love whenever he wanted. It was safer for him to not get carried by emotions.

"Thank you, Master Yoda!" he bowed and headed towards Obi-Wan and handed him the pack he had kept hidden during the spar.

"You were in my room!?" Obi-Wan exclaimed, and Anakin smiled, "Of course, Master, I had to borrow this, but don't worry, I did not read your secret diary or anything." he said cheerfully, humming as he watched the Jedi file out of the room.

"Anakin! I have no diary!" Obi-Wan said, blushing as other Jedi turned to look at him amusedly.

"Sure, Master, keep telling yourself that! After all it's your diary not mine. Keep those secret crushes of yours secret Master!" he said and Obi-Wan blushed crimson as Yoda looked at him sternly.

"Believe I do, that Master Kenobi, a lecture on attachments needs. Follow me, both of you to my quarters."

Obi-Wan slumped his head, he did not need a loooonnnng lecture about atachments. Curse that Padawan of his! But he followed the green Master to the room, following the little fuzzball that his Padawan had adopted.

**Done, another chapter is. For those that do their research, the Force and chakra are relatively the same thing, but for the sake of the story, they are separate. The plot of the story will start next chapter, this chapter was just a little peek, I guess for some things to come and others that passed. I am not a great fight scene writer but I will ask my violent cousins to revise the next chapters that have action in them. I think that is all worth reviewing over. But any questions just review or PM.**

** The Golden Author **


	4. Chapter 4 Suffering the Consequences

Chapter 4: Suffering the Consequences

"Of course I am okay. I am not crazy!" Normal speaking

'_Sure, my Padawan, keep telling yourself that.' Thoughts_

* * *

"Now, young Skywalker, I believe that tell you should of your journey." Yoda ordered to the clearly nervous Padawan that was standing near the door.

"Master, I- I am not allowed to say anything about their lives and their ways of fighting. I have sworn to protect the until my death." Anakin stated, getting nervous every second. He would not tell of his family. Someone could try to harm them, or they could be searching for power.

"Not asking of that I am, asking of what learned you have." Yoda calmed him down, Obi-Wan was looking at them confusedly, not knowing what in the blazed Sith's hell the two Jedis were talking about. Anakin did not look reassured.

"Alright then, they believe in having attachments. They believe that the more people you have to protect, the stronger you get. It is...their way of the warrior. They love the arts they practice, and I believe they could beat a Jedi or a Sith in seconds...at least the more powerful ones." Anakin stopped when he saw their suprised faces.

"Well Padawan you did beat Master Yoda..." Obi-Wan started but stopped when Anakin shook his head.

"Incorrect, both of us were not fighting to our maximum. Think Master. Master Yoda is the leading blade master here because of his knowledge on all seven forms that have been invented since the dawn of the Jedi Order. I however have been trained to every inch of my bones to witstand hard conditions. My real fighting stlyle adapts to the fighting style of my opponent. I came close to beating my father with that style...and he is super powerful. There is simply no way to know who would have come out on top in our duel. Both of us are strong, and I think that had we used our real strenghts...many Jedi would have been hurt. And that is the last thing I want." He finished solemnly, looking at the Masters with a determined gaze. He would simply not hurt anybody innocent.

"Good, observational skils you have are good young Skywalker. Tell me more you should of your journey. Intrested I am." Yoda stated curiously, nodding his head up and down. Obi-Wan seemed to still be in thought.

"Wait...father...Um last time I checked, Anakin, you did not have a father. Is he like your adoptive father or something?" Obi-wan asked, his gaze never leaving it thoughtful spark.

Anakin nodded, and continued, "Yeah, they are my adopted family. Anyways, they use something similar to the Force, but it is hard to use that power, it took me quite some time to be able to activate the pathways of that energy. They use it like we use the Force. Its their life, end typically anyone can use it, but controlling it is the hard thing. Something I did very good. It did help that their training methods drive you into the ground...I remember this time my teacher of the medical arts threw at me a giant boulder -she has inhuman strenght thanks to the energy- but I had to dodge it, while walking on water. I think that I broke a maximum of ten bones with her. Ohh, she also did this..." He pulled off his glove and showed his healthy hand.

Both Master's eyes widened even further at the sight of his non-mechanical hand. Similar looks to the one Padme wore when they were having...fun. He smiled at the miracle Sakura-chan did for him, in turn he helped her through a month's worth of night shifts.

"H-How did that happen Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, looking wide eyed at his hand, while Master Yoda was looking on in quiet suprise.

"Somehow their medical advancments are bigger than ours, they can heal in a way like the Force healing, but their understanding of the Human body is nessecary for their fighting life style. That place, it was recovering from a war several years ago in their timeline, but it was a time full of peace, something my father helped achieve. But we had another short war between the small villages and the big ones. The conflict was resolved, but at the price of many people's deaths. I will always remember..."

He showed the Masters what was in his head. _'Come, Masters, this is my mindscape, father thought me how to enter it. Come I will show you.'_

_He walked towards the center of his mindscape, where all the repressed memories hid, waiting to strike him at his weakest. As he entered a bloodcurling scream filled the passageways of the dark cavern that was his mind. _

_'My scream' he told the Masters, showing what made him do that..._

_Burning across his eye, stabs with that same blade stabbing him again and again, screaming at the top of his lungs. Watching his brother pull the animal that hurt him off of him. Laying screaming there, rolling as blood rolled off of him, and waiting for the burning across his body to stop. A flash of silver, of green, a 'Byakugan' shout and a 'TINK' of a weapon. Stoped rolling and laying there qiuietly, in shock, thinking his brothers would die. He did not care about himself, just them. Shouts and then darkness. He was too muddled to know these new people were allies._

_Then later waking up, machines attached to him and almost covered in bandages including his eye. Feeling like a failure for almost leaving them to die. "Why do you still trust me? Why did you trust me at the beggining?" he remembered sobbing to his father._

_His cerulean eyes filled with sadness when he looked at him, but as he asked the question, Anakin felt him tightening his grip around him._

_"I felt this...happiness and peace when I found you, I looked at you like my son, the first moment I saw you. Remember, I will always be proud of you no matter what, my dad also would feel like that. Of both of us. You are Anakin Skywalker Namikaze Uzumaki. Never forget that okay. My son..." He hugged Naruto thightly, his father. Soon his mother and Anko-nee-chan joined. _

_Anakin turned to look at the Masters, tears in his eyes, "He made me so happy that day, I was so happy with them they thought I was a fake." He smiled at the picture of his father and mother hugging him with Anko yanking his braid playfully, ignoring his playful yelps. _

_Anakin then turned to the opposite side of the room he was in with the Masters. The image nearly froze the Masters. It was a forest clearing filled with corpses._

_"We finished it, Ani-chan, its done." Hinata's voice called to him, it ripped his attention out of the dead mutilated bodies. _

_"Mom...I- I did it. I killed them all. In cold blood." He stared at the frozen eyes that stared at him pleadfully. They did not deserve to die. _

_"It's okay, come on, Ani, tell my why you attacked them?" She soothed, hugging him and patting his back. He stared dazedly at the unconsious genin team he had strived to protect. He pointed numbly at them, "Their sensei, he was dead when I found them. The Iwa nins wanted to kill them. I did what I thougth was right. But when they hurt the girl...I couldn't myself. I'm a monster." He sobbed, it was easy to forget that he was too, still a genin. But he was struggling with everything on the field. It was hard to keep his sanity intact, with all the killings there were in the beggining of these missions that were preparing Konoha for the war. In the blur of tears, he was crimson blood pooling underneath the sensei of the Konoha team. He had died from a stab at the heart. There was no way he could have saved him, with all the attacks from the Iwa ninjas. _

_"NO, you are not a monster, you are Anakin Skywalker Namikaze Uzumaki a proud genin from Konoha. You did this to protect the younger generation from Konoha. Anakin...this happens all the time. I know you don't like it and neither do I. But it must be done. It is just like Naruto-kun said, 'We live in a world of eternal suffering, and surviving has to be the main key.' It won't always be like this Anakin. It will stop, but we must all help each other reach that future. So no more okay. Do NOT blame yourself for all of this." _

_"Those were my first kills Masters, I was oficially a ninja, I already knew by that time that all I needed to do was to ensure the survival of Konoha. I was a soilder for Konoha. Nothing more, nothing else. It was not until Tou-san corrected me that I began to understand the true motive of being a shinobi. It wasn't to hurt people like many did. It was to protect my precious people." He turned to both Masters and smiled, a true smile. It was what everyone back at Konoha called, 'The foxy grin'. _

_Anakin walked out of the room and started talking, "Despite the hardships that place had, I still had memorable moments, those made me stay the way I was originally." He made his way to another room, this one had his happy memories. _

_"You wound me with your word Sensei. I am not the devil spawn, I am merely its messanger. That you fell on paint and slid your way to Kaa-san's trusty pan was all your doing. I merley told you to watch your steps." Anakin said, walking merrily side by side his Sensei, who was colored with a wide assortment of bright colors and had a red bruise on his head. _

_"The way you hurt me with your pranks is going to backfire on you someday, and I sincerely hope I am there to see it." Naruto snorted, flicking purple paint at Anakin's direction. _

_"Sensei, Sensei, you made your own space in my pranking book when you decided to set my room to somehow fill up with water. How you did the impossible again... tells me that you have to be thought how to make an impossible and quick exit out of mom's hitting range." He told his seething sensei, who was now turning red with anger. _

_"So I see that you are busy Sensei, so I will leave you, hehehe, bye!" Anakin jumped up and gave way to a chase on the rooftops._

_Anakin was laughing with the Masters now, "I drove my sensei crazy and he drove me insane. It was memorable indeed." _

_He turned to another memory, it was one that he remembered being happy, so happy, he paid no attention to Naruto during a mission briefing._

_"Ani-chan, guess what?" Kaa-san asked him, her pale eyes lightning up with happines. _

_He looked up, "Did dad burn water again, of did he make the fruit explode again, or did he-" _

_"No nothing like that...I am pregnant!" She shouted joyfully, and he fainted in happines. _

_Ankain came back to reality, chuckling, "I swore not to faint again, yet I did it...Mom was worried, and Dad was going bald with worry too!"_

_The Masters looked at him, he was readiating happiness, looking at a newborn with blone curls and cerulean blue eyes. Then the image showed the same infant screaming her lungs off with popped veins and pale lavender eyes replacing the cerulean ones. They made their desicion. _

* * *

"Take the Jedi Knight Trials you will, three days from now." Yoda said and dissmissed him from the room. And quite frankly, Anakin was very happy, not many Padawans could do the trails as young as him. Mentally he was older but physically he still was sixteen. There was so much to do, he had to train and then he had to- R2-D2! How could he forget about the astromech droid. Heading to the hangar, he saw his blue fighter, and the small astromech droid fixing a light malfunction on the hyperdrive.

"Hey, Artoo! How are you buddy? I heard you've been fighting with Threepio, is that true?" He greeted the small droid, and the response he was given made him chuckle. The small droid had big personality and a big vocabulary. His crazed beeps and whistles spoke of irritation against Threepio. He sat on a crate and heard the small droid complain. Once he finished doing that, Anakin introduced Shimi to Artoo and noticed that the two got along well.

Eventually he got sick of just sitting there, doing nothing, that with a wave of farewell he said good-bye to the artromech droid and went to the botanical gardens that the Temple had on its highest floor. Sometimes Younglings and Padawans alike visited this floor to play games and the sort. Today was no exeption, as he saw about four groups of Younglings and two Padawans he remembered from class in his childhood. They constantly bullied him simply because he had been a slave. He made sure to avoid them.

As he walked among the high trees and beautiful flowers only the Jedi botanical gardens could have, he wondered how things would go on, now that he was here. He did notice a stiffling darkness hanging around Coruscant, the instant he had stepped into Coruscant he had felt it trying to seep into his mind. His mind flew towards the time when the Zebrak sith had followed them to Naboo. Could it be that the Sith was here in Coruscant? He remembered Obi-Wan muttering that the Sith apprentince, Count Dooku had told him that there was a Sith controlling the Senate. His brain, adapted to look 'Underneath the Underneath', spun the problem around and around in his mind.

Who can control the Sith and the Senate themselves? Who can influence how much information the Jedi had? His mind came upon an answer.

The Chancellor.

He had control on how much funding they could send to Kamino for more clone production. The Chancellor had control over the Jedi too. The Jedi followed the Chancellor and his orders. How could the Chancellor do this? He considered the Chancellor as a close friend, he trusted his secrets to him...a Sith knew his secret. A Sith knew that he was married to Padme. It could mean the beggining of the destruction of the Jedi Order as he knew it. Yet in all his thinking, he knew he could not tell the Masters yet. It would cause more problems than solutions, no, he would wait.

He was sure the Sith wanted something to get his goals complete other- No!

The Sith lord wanted...him, he wanted the Chosen One. He froze and his eyes widened. The darkside was waiting for him to make a mistake and fall, making Palapatine's plans true. Everything the Sith had told him, was to make him fall into the darkside. No! He would not fall, he made a promise to Naruto-sensei that he would never make the wrong choice. They trusted him and he would not misplace their trust. He would think thru this rationally, like a shinobi would and he would get to the bottom of this. But first he had to tell someone, not the Council but still someone he trusted. The Force sent him a nudge of a feeling, '_Obi-Wan_'.

Yes, he would tell Obi-Wan and from there he would plan this with him, like brothers. He froze when Shimi yipped softly and a twig behind him crack. And outside stepped his childhood terror, the Padawans that did not seem like they would ever stop tormenting him.

"So Slave Skywalker has returned from a mission. Doing what? Probably changing diapers of Younglings." the oldest one sneered, Versita Ka was the leader of the small group of torturers. The group composed of Versita, Talan Sapan, and Vyrr Hawkes. A small group of Younglings apperaed on the other side of the big tree he was perched on, a Togruta with big blue eyes and white and blue montrals along with a human boy with brown hair and green eyes were the first. The other two followed later, a Human girl and a Cerean boy. As he looked at them he felt a kick on his back that made him slide off the branch.

Using every instinct he had he gripped the branch as Shimi yowled in panicked frenzy. The Younglings were yelling at Versita to stop. Anakin calculated the jump he was about to make and using chakra to stick his feet to the bark he let go. The Younglings screamed, scared that he was going to fall off of the incredibly tall tree. It was almost as high as Konoha's oldest trees, and those trees were huge. He wondered how the Temple had a tree this big. When the Younglings saw that he was not going to fall any time soon they calmed down. He prepared to jump and and soon enough, jumped to another branch, not as high as the one he had before, but still pretty good.

"So Slave Skywalker gonna go run to his mommy, huh?" Talan mocked, following Varsita's lead, the Togruta Youngling looked at him while the others were looking with admiration as the bullies.

Anakin said nothing just looked at the Togruta and smiled at her, she returned the smile. He was punched on his cheeck and he dropped from the branch, taken off-guard. As he slammed into the floor he heard his leg bone crack. He got up nonthelss and leaned against the tree. He would not fight back, he sensed Yoda near by and it would not do well to show off his fighting style so that it could be copied later. Plus it was wrong to attack a fellow Jedi, just as it was wrong to attack a fellow nin. The Young Togruta helped him steady himself and Shimi circled him, yapping furiously at his attackers.

"Being a scared Blase tree goat of what? Common fight me!" Varsita urged and Vyrr jumped down and kicked him in the stomack, ignoring the Togruta as she told him to stop. He pushed the Togruta as she kicked him on the shin. That made him angry, no Padawan was allowed to hurt Younglings. Scowling and directing high amounts of killing intent at the bullies he picked himself on and sorrounded himself in chakra.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" he shouted launching himself at Vyrr, and punched him strong in the stomach. Then using a roundhouse kick he sent Vyrr flying against a tree. The other two activated their lightsabers and charged on. He did not activate his lightsaber, merley slid to his side as both of them charged at him blinded by their anger and the nessecity to prove themselves stronger over him. He jumped high and twisted mid-air launching senbon at the both boys' arms. The senbon struck true to their target and their arms became usless appendages. They ran, leaving their lightsabers thrown there, their hands flying behing them as they ran top speed. He looked worriedly at the Togruta, "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

* * *

"I am fine, thank you." She answered, amazed at the display she had seen, she thougth the boy, the Padawan, could not defend himself because he let the bullies hit him. But as soon as a bullie hit her, she saw how angry he had gotten and had dispatched the bullies quickly. Her friends-well, who she thought they were her friends before they sided with the bullies- were now crowding aroung the Padawan, asking him all sorts of questions. It was ovbious that he was worried about her, but as soon as she told him he was okay, he calmed down. Did he only fight because they hurt her? He was confusing.

Her Masters at the in the classrooms thought them to protect each other, but the Padawans hurt the Padawan in front of her, so it was ovbious that they had done it before. But they had hurt him, not protected them. But the Padawan in front of her had helped her when the bully turne to hurt her. Were most Padawans mean.

"What is you name?" She asked after the other Younglings had left, pursuing something else more intresting than the silent Padawan in front of her. He looked at her and she heard a murmur.

"Anakin Skywalker" She blinked, this was one of the most famous Padawans she had heard about, he was know for his temper. '_Non-existent temper'_ is more like it she thought. "Are you okay from your leg?" She asked confidently, pointing to the Padawan's leg, she had heard the crack after all.

He looked at her and then at his leg, "My leg? Oh, yeah, I will check it right now." He pulled the hem of the loose fitting pant up, took off his boots and winced at the purple and swollen ankle. He winked at her and she wondered why. When she saw his hand glow blue, she leaned forward in curiosity.

"It's Jedi healing. You'll learn it when you become a Padawan." Anakin smiled, then frowned as he stopped. "Sith, its broken, sure dosen't feel like it though. Feels like its only dislocated or something" he mumbled.

"Think that you can help me to the Healers Ward, ya know, so that they can check." he asked and she nodded, there was something about him that made her happy to hang out with him. She giggled as he made a face when the little animal climbed his head. They seemed to have a fight of sorts and it seemed like the little animal won because it settled back on his head again. She led him to the Healer's Ward and constantly steadied him, and he told all sorts of jokes and pranks he had played on his Master. She laughed at a particular one where he put the poor Master's shampoo and replaced it with floor cleaner. Of course, the poor master had his hair bleached but otherwise the whole concept was funny.

"Padawan Skywalker, this is the tenth time you come here to the Ward in one month! What is it this time, crashed your starfighter, fought a drunk civillian or did you fight again? Or was this simply an accident, like hitting yourself with a pole, of did you burn yourself with a training saber?" The healer asked in one burst. And the Youngling had to giggle again, if this Padawan had all those sort of adventures, then his Master was certainly growing old like Anakin said. Anakin was really an accident prone Padawan, and she giggled again at the thought of watching him slip into a pole.

Anakin looked abashed, then he looked down, and mumbled something. "I am sorry, Padawan Skywalker, I could not hear that." She stated sternly looking at him with undivided attention.

"I fell off a tree" he murmured quietly, still looking down.

The Healer made a face, "Hmm, so let me get this straight, you fell off a tree. How? And you got what injuries?" she asked again, and to the Youngling it felt like an interrogation. She wanted to help Anakin, but she felt like she should wait for the right time. And Master Yoda always said to listen to the Force, and she was pretty sure it was the Force telling her to wait for the perfect time.

"I was sitting on the tallest tree of the botanical gardens and I fell when I heard a twig snap, I think I broke my ankle, but it feels like its dislocated. That is why I came here, Healer Erlem, to make sure if I have either." Anakin told her quietly, she had that ability to force out answers out.

The Youngling stared at the Padawan shocked. Why did he not tell the Healer what really happened? Was he scared? For him or for the bully Padawans? She knew what really happened but could she tell that to the Healer?

"Yet, Padawan, if that really happened then why is there a bruise on your neck?" The Healer was hot on Anakin's trail. The Youngling knew that this was the correct time to speak.

"Excuse me, Healer Erlem, but Anakin was beat up by these bullies. He did not fight back until they started to hurt me. Don't blame him for anything!" she cried, worried for what might happen if Anakin got in trouble. Yet the Healer looked at her smiling, "I know what happened, Youngling, I just wanted to hear it from Anakin himself." They turned back to Anakin who had a blank face. The Youngling did not know what that meant but appearantly the Healer did.

"Come Padawan, I will give you something for the pain. Youngling thank you for helping Anakin here!" The Healer turned back to Anakin who was smiling at her in thanks. The Youngling had a nice time and she had now gotten a role model. She couldn't wait until she told Master Plo Koon.

* * *

Anakin shivered as he shifted his leg to fit a more comfortable position. It simply tingled, and inwardly he laughed, Konoha's Dragon was shivering because of a slight tickle. He sighed, what in the blazed Sith's hell was he doing? In his mind a sinlgle answer lay, '_Stalling' _and he knew it to be true. Was it because he knew what the future held? Him in the Sith's hands. Or was it because he was happy being a Padawan with less stress? He was certainly going to the front lines soon, Padawan or not. Away from Padme and the calm Temple. It was unfortunate. The war in Konoha had really changed him alot. He was sure many people would start noticing soon. A ninja always operated in the shadows, and he was beggining to hate the holocam's attention. Really, what was so heroic about going out there and dismantling droids? Nothing. He was starting to hate the attention his actions gave him. A ninja always did his duty silently, wheter an assasination or a simple escort. Another was the shyness he aquired when people where asking him questions. Was it because of the...accident where he got his eye scar? He interrogated himself, and he was okay doing it, but what the heck had he been doing, shivering in the shadow of a Healer that was simply asking questions? And why in Kami-sama's heavens, did he cover the other Padawan's actions? Was he going soft, or were his teachings from Konoha interferring? Then he came into an abrupt stop. '_No, I will never question their teachings, they saved me alot of times, this is not the correct time to be doubting them. I was doing the right thing here. I did not want to get those Padawans any trouble. Or is it because I am scared that they will come bother me again if I tell like I had always told.' _

The war would not wait for him, because apparently he was now heading to a Separatist outpost to look for General Griveous. It was the Force. It always was the Force that wanted to make him suffer. How could he head into the front lines with a dislocated and broken ankle? Then it sparked in him and he wanted to slap himself for not thinking this earlier. He called upon Kurama's chakra and waited.

'_What now brat?" A mighty voice filled his thoughts, it was Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox. He alone could heal his foot. Well, Anakin could too, but he would have to open up his ankle and fix the bone with his entire being on pain. _

'_I have a small question.' he said to the yawning fox. 'Might you be able to fix my broken ankle?' _

_'Yeah. Sure kit. Now go and leave me to sleep.' And Anakin was pushed out of his mindscape. _

It had been so easy this time...he wondered why. Maybe the Fox was just so sleepy, that he did not annoy the hell out of Anakin and made him lose precious time making him even more annoyed. He winced as the slight burning in his ankle swelled before dissapating completely. When he checked again, it was healed completely. He was going to have to ask Kurama for more if he ever got into serious trouble. He walked from his chambers in the Temple to the brefing room where Master Obi-wan was waiting for him.

"I see you arrived, Padawan, I was about to fetch a leash and go hunt for you" Obi-wan greeted jovially, something that meant Anakin had better watch out for. For when Obi-wan was like this it meant that something would go wrong for Anakin. But as he entered cautiously, treading the floor silently, nothing happened. He did not relax one bit, as stood near the holotransmiter. As he was looking at the plans for the outpost, somehow gotten from some inside source, he heard clickings. 'Tic-tick. Tick-tic'. He tensed and fingered a kunai, one he had under his sleeve. Inside, he was cautious and tense, but outside it seemed like he was relaxed and ignorant of the noises. He resumed studying the holo. It showed cliffs on the north side and a moat sorruonding the outpost on the south,west, and east side. Tall trees covered the outpost from view, until now of course. His mind was already planning how to infiltrate it. Silently of course, no self respecting ninja would make so much racket trying to enter the enemie's lair. And the moat added the 'evil' mood he needed. Then he noticed the tunnels underneath the outpost. The main thing they had to do her was to destroy the outpost, which apparently was also a droid factory. If they used bombs and detonators in the tunnels then the whole thing would collapse, the main weak points of the structure would be the center, and the bottom tunnels. The problem here would be getting there without getting lost.

It was then that he noticed the ticking stop. 'Five, four, three, two, one!' he cried and a burst behind him made him jump and cling to the ceeling upside down, and frankly he was thanking his father for making him stay stuck to a celing for hours because the mess that was behind him was disastrous. It would take hours to clean it up. It was then that he knew that this was not Obi-wan's intention. Obi-wan had not planted the small bomb, someone else did. And quickly surveying the room for any diffrent details he noticed that the hologram had dissappeared. The hologram had been the whole purpose for all this. It had been destroyed.

"Someone has infiltrated the Temple!" He shouted from his space up in the celling. Instantly all Jedi that were here in the room jumped up with activated lightsabers. Anakin noticed how quick the Jedi were to resolve to the Force, it would be a weakness. If a Jedi resloved to much to the Force, he of she would not be open to safer alternatives, ones that could work better that the Force. And anybody could prey and manipulate a Jedi like that.

The Jedi opened up to the Force and scanned the Temple, and found nothing. He looked at their frustrated faces, something Jedi should not show. He sighed, did Jedi know how to use the regular methods of searching? This could be a Force reppelling creature.

"*sigh* Masters, it would be better to search for the culprit the old-fashioned way. This could be a creature that repels the Force such as the Ysalmari does. We cannot let the target escape if he/she knows how to infiltrate the Temple succesfully" By now he had every Jedi's attention and Yoda was nodding, motioning him to continue. He swallowed his nervousness, remembering how he commanded a small squad of chunnins in the war. They had always been succesful but now it was like he was commanding something he did not completely understand.

"I think the best way to deal with this is to alert only the Masters and able-bodied Knights. No Younglings or Padawans. The air vents are opened meaning that the target escaped by their so I propose we send a trio. Two Masters and a Knight. The others should also pair up in threes, the same as the first group and head to the main vents, also make sure you sorround the perimeters of the Temple. The best way for a criminal to exit a building is down." He said referring to his days of infiltrating the Hokage Tower as pranks, also during the war, but still it was more memorable so say the Hokage Tower. The Jedi nodded and did just that, having no other plans on the making.

When everybody left he sighed in relief, "Good plan, Padawan, now I think it would be better if we head to our mission, although I do not know if we can still do it, with no Hologram of it I mean." Obi-wan praised him, his eyes showing a glint of pride, something Obi-wan did rarely. Anakin smiled.

"Don't worry Master, I commited the map to memory, and I have even worked a way to destroy it discretely." He said, looking at the empty room that had only his Master and him here.

Obi-wan looked at him, "Are you okay, Anakin?" he asked worriedly, as he touched Anakin's shoulder. "We don't have to take the mission if you want, we can wait here until you take the trial and become a Knight."

"Master, don't worry, we have to take the mission, I am the only one with enough information on it. But how do you know I am going to become a Jedi Knight, I could fair for all I know."

"Anakin...don't worry I have faith in you"

'_Ani-chan, don't forget we have faith in you'_

"Really, Master?"

'_Really, Mom, Dad?'_

"Yes really, after all who can say that they avoided a bomb only inches away from them, hmmm?" Obi-wan answered

'_Yeah, you did after all, defeat a high level jounin after all!'_

"Thank you, Master, you have no idea how much that means to me. By the way I do have a small suprise for you from them." He unsealed a small tin box and gave it to the suprised Master.

As Obi-wan opened he watched as the bearded master's eyes glittered joyfully.

"That tea, Master is grown on the mountains and is the most expensive because of it gathering conditions- that and the flavor beats all. Trust me, I know. I got it as a gift the first time and your I bought it just because I remembered you. This tea calm the nerves and it soothes wounds if drank." He finished, then Obi-wan touched his arm and sent his thanks thru the Force. His master looked grateful.

"I do think, my amazingly nice Padawan that we should be getting ready to leave..."

* * *

"I'm leaving again Padme"

"Again?" Padme's sad voice filled his ears, and he reached for her to console her.

"Yes, don't worry it is a short mission, I will be back possibly tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to leave..."

"I know Angel, I don't want to leave you neither. I just wish this war were over already" He said sorrowfully

"But it's just barley starting, Ani, I don't think it will be finished any time shortly." Padme cried.

"I know..." he whispered

He hugged her, letting her cry on his shoulder, he was just staring at the brown curls that touched his face. He was going to miss her alot. He had already been so far way from her for a long time, he did not know what he was going to do if he was far away from her so close to her.

"And apparently there's more, Angel"

"What?"

"I am taking the trials in three days...if I become a Knight, I won't be here as much anymore."

She cried even more and he felt bad for even telling her this but he had to be honest with her. She did not stop crying until she had fallen asleep in his arms, he blamed the rigors of the Senate to make her so tired. What other thing could make her so exhausted? He carried her all the way to her bed and he closed the door behind him. Naruto and Shimi were yapping at each other and he decided he would leave both of them here. For Padme. He swept out of the room, silently, like a shadow.

* * *

"Ready, Captain Rex?" Anakin asked over the comlink, staring into the Alba planet's swampy moat. It reminded Anakin briefly of the mission to Anison, where they settled a dispute early before the war started.

"Ready, General!" Everyone, Obi-wan, Anakin, and a small troop of clones, jumped into the dirty waters of the moat. They had discovered this moat held dangerous Cy'een and other kinds of imported dangerous fish. Anakin extended his senses to reach farther and he was suprised to discover that the animals were staying away for some reason. It always meant something bigger was comming. Signaling the clones and his Master to hurry he ran a list of cratures that could attack them. After crossing the wide moat he was suprised to discover that the animals had kept away from him. His chakra signanture reaching far into the water had scared the animals. He shrugged the cold water, he had endured worse.

Picking up his utility belt from where he had put it he frowned at the big forest ahead of him. Ovbiously he had underestimated the bigness of the forest that covered the outpost. And according to the holomap he had seen the entrance to the tunnels exactly about two miles into the forest from the widest point of the moat. It would be a long travel walking, but jumping along the trees would be so much faster. Pity the clones did not know how to use the Force.

"Looks like we are going to lose quite the pounds" he stated as he started walking.

"No doubt sir." Rex said, following him. Anakin had been assigned a clone commander, and he had been assigned as a General, though he was sure experience could not be assigned a rank. Rex agree with this. He had gotten along nicely with the stern Captain and his legion, the famed 501st Legion. Now if he could just get his hair to stop dripping water into his eyes he would be happier. He flicked at his tousled hair and wondered how the heck did Obi-wan not suffer like this. He could look better into the rapidly escalating darkness if he did not have cold and murky water into his eyes.

After a long struggle he had gotten at least a bucketful of water out of his hair by streaming it. The entrance to the tunnels was just in sight, and he felt the clones get ready for any sign of struggle. He inwardly cheered, maybe he could get some action. Things had been so boring the last few hours, he always ached for a good mission. Hell he was so bored, he would intentionally and deliberatedly walk into a gundark's nest and have a fight with it. And belive it, those things were almost impossible to beat without a lightsaber or some sort of weapon.

"Here it is" he announced as he came to stop at a seemingly innocent boulder. The clones came to look up at him with their helmet-covered heads. He sensed their confusion and their amusment directed at him. 'It seemed the Padawan was wrong again' it screamed at him. And he had to sigh, he would prove to them his worth, as he had been doing for the last six years in Konoha. He used the Force to move the boulder, and looked down at a hole, dark and unknown, it looked bottomless. But he did not paid heed to that. He jumped in there.

"Wait Anak- Why do I even bother?"Obi-wan lamented to himself, jumping after his reckless Padawan.

"Come on, ya slowpokes!" Anakin's voice echoed upwards, and the clones followed.

"I have to say, General, when you said it was going to be the entrance of a tunnel I did not think it would be passageways of them" Cody told Anakin who scoffed and said, "Small details Commander."

Anakin started going down the first left passageway, moving steadily, the darkness englulfing him. "Wait, Anakin!"

Anakin stopped and discretely used a Katon jutsu to light up the everlasting darkness. As the passageway became illuminated with golden fire, some torches already waiting to be lighted were ignited with fire. He picked up a torch and went back to the pack of people looking for him.

"Soo... are you going to follow me or are you going to stare at me for eternity?" he asked the clearly gaping audience, "You know it was not that hard to find a torch, the place is full of them. Now follow me, I doubt you will find a way out without me" he said pointing to the already blocked entrance over them. He set himself at a steady pace and went back to the passageway ha came from.

It must have been nearly an hour of endless twists, turns and drops when they finally came to an already illuminated room. "Finally, I was starting to think you were lost Padawan" Obi-wan declared as he looked at the entrance going up to the factory/outpost.

"Uh-uh, no Master, I would never do that, and we are not going to dilly-dally. Okay, Captain Rex, Commander Cody? Have your men set up detonators along the perimeter of this room, sixteen inches apart. Set it for an hour and start the timer at my order. Master Obi-wan please make sure nobody hears us. We are under a meeting room. Now if you excuse me, I will try to find the other passageway we need to set detonators in." With that he left.

"He certainly finishes everything, dosen't he. I learned a new lesson: Never underestimate that one." Rex said, clear bewilderment in his uncovered face. The other clones nodded. And Obi-wan smiled, Anakin had certainly gotten a good reputation.

* * *

Anakin hummed as he drew a short distance away from the main room. He brought his arm up and unsealed bomb tags from the seal drawn on his skin. The paper was covered with the kanji and he smirked in happiness. He was back in his field. Grabbing one from the stack he held, he attached it to the side of the wall, and dozen others followed. He looked in satisfaction at the seals pasted on the weakest points of the entire building. It was so simple, if only they would get out without a fight.

Yes he just said that, because unfortunately he heard commotion in the main underground room. He sighed, was Obi-wan and him a trouble magnet, he certainly agreed, based on the past missions he had with the overly civillised Obi-wan. He thanked Kami-sama he had hidden the paper bombs carefully in the shadows of the darkness. He guessed blowing up the facililty with detonators was out of the windows or should he say, out of the hole. As he ran back he was getting the feeling he was being watched. And rightfully so because as he drew close to the room the fight was clearly on he was assaulted with droids. Droidekas to be correct, sighing again he took out what his instinct had told him to unsheate: a kunai. He gripped the kunai and channeled chakra through it. The kunai glowed briefly and he jumped to avoid the blaster shot. He began to deflect the shots with the kunai, protected by chakra. As he became used to the high amount of blaster shots directed at him he came closer and closer to the pair of droidekas. Their shields were activated but that did not stop him as he jumped up and plunged his kunai headfirst into the droid's main functions. He spinned as the other droideka moved to another place before shooting at him again.

"Scaredy-cat!" he accused as he dodged an incredibly close shot, how he wished he had a sword. He did not, however have time to unseal it from his hand. He deflected the shots and then jumped to the side of the passage and when the droid aimed at him he jumped towards the other side. Quickly repeating the process, he came closer to the droid until he was in front of it. Jumping from the wall he landed behind the droid where he slashed the deflector shield then he slashed maniacally at it, instantly destroying it.

He ran into the room to find Obi-wan and the clones...captured. He looked at them weirdly. General Griveous stepped out, and looked at him.

"Put you weapons down Jedi!" Griveous coughed and Anakin raised an eyebrow, but dropped his kunai. He was sure the clones were laughing at him secretly, when they saw the weapon he was using.

"Your lightsaber?" Griveous asked/ordered and Anakin had to shrug, throwing the lightsaber he had to the sick General. Droids instantly stepped up and put his hands behind his head, binding them. He blinked furiously at the clones and Obi-wan. What in Iwa's darned village were they doing, throwing a party? One cannot just make so much noise putting simple detonators in an empty room.

They were led off the room, and he noticed the detonators blinking as they were timed off. He looked at Rex and the Captain nodded at him._ 'At least somebody did the job correctly' _he mused experated. But then he looked forward, nobody could suspect this. They were led through hallways and finally stopped at a detention block. He was shoved into a cell along with Rex and Cody, while Obi-wan was shoved into another with the rest of the clones.

He noticed how, as he stepped into the cell, his Force connection was blocked off. '_Jedi proof' _he snickered out loud, catching the Commander and the Captain by suprise. They looked at him and he looked back, furiously, remembering what just happened, and they looked anywhere but him. '_Yeah, that's right' _He started talking and he knew Obi-wan could also hear. His voice carried spikes and daggers, "Tell me..." he began dangerously, smiling wickedly when they flinched, "How in the Sith's lovely damned bloody hell, did you guys get cought, and don't joke with me, because I can find out the real reason?" he raged, watching as the usually stoic clone's faces broke into slight fear.

"Well, you see, General...we encountered minor difficulties as we found out one of us began to get a malfunctioned detonator, I guess we started panicking and one thing let to another and we were being fired at by droids." Cody told him in one breath, apparently terrified of him. He sighed and started rubbing his temple.

"At least you managed to finish the job Captain Rex...*sigh* It did not help that they probably used machines to detect our landing on this planet."

"By the way, what was that General, the weapon?" Rex asked incredully and Anakin frowned.

"Don't sass me Captain, I managed to defeat two droidekas with the knife. I did what Oafy-wan could not do with a lightsaber!" he shouted playfully, so that Obi-wan could hear him. He did not need to hear the clone's laughs to know that Obi-wan was blushing. He shook his head.

"Now to get put of this damn place." He said and clicked the door he had been working on with a paper clip he had stolen from Naruto-sensei's office. The door swung open. "They need better security" he sniffed and walked the opposite direction they started.

"Uh, sir, what about General Kenobi?" Anakin looked at them and made a shooting motion "Blast them out of course, no use trying to do everything silently, you guys messed it up." He kept on walking towards the other cell. He plopped it open and looked inside. Empty. He went in there and bit his finger. Blood bubbled up and he poured it into a flash bomb. Normal flash bombs were channeled chakra into, and their effects were instanteneous. But a blood flash bomb had delayed effects if you wanted it. All you had to do it was synchronize it with your chakra and say 'Kai' when you were ready. He already had two 'Kais' to say, the bombs and the flash bomb. And use them he would. He walked out and met with the waiting clones. And his crimson Master.

"Ahh, thank the Maker, you arrived safely without any droids behind you." He said sarcastically, before continouing on seriously, "Anyways, I know the way out through the cliffs this time. This place is joined to the cliffs on north side, so if we can get out _quietly_ we can dissapear into Coruscant and pretend this never happened." He marched on to the opposite side and opened the door of the detention block, slashing moodily into the clankers that guarded the door with his kunai, leaving stunned clones to follow him. He walked and walked thru pure white and sterile hallways until he saw the exit. Locked by lasers...of course. _'Its always so dramatic, at least ninjas were straight to the point with your 'incoming death' they were better at dramatics at least' _he thought. He crouched near the door and took a look at its wires. The clones were looking at his direction, shifting uneasily, and he twitched at all the stares directed at his back.

"Mhhm, yeah, under...then up...mhmm...aha!" The lasers deactivated leaving the entrance wide open. He looked at the clones and let himself fall, his back down, and the clones looked at him twist mid-air and cling to the side of the cliff. They followed soon after, with Obi-wan being the last one. Using chakra, he pushed himself up, and looked down him, where several clones were using grappling hooks and lines to climb the steep and almost impossible cliff. Obi-wan was using a grappling hook. Sighing he dug his fingers into the rock and climbed on.

Moments later they were all on top. No clones or Jedi were lost in the small mission, which should have been so simple. "There I got us all out of a pickle. Guys, this mission was so simple..." He broke off when he saw Obi-wan snort.

"Padawan, we still have to finish the mission-" Obi-wan started but stopped when Anakin raised a perfectly blonde eyebrow. Anakin then raised a hand and this a strange sign with it and clearly said, "Kai". Instant exploding sounds were heard and everyone ecxept Anakin stared open-mouthed at the collapsing of the facility they had been captured in.

"Now let me show you guys something..." Anakin did the seal again muttering the same word and he pointed at the exploding building. A bright flash cought their eyes. The place where the bright flash originated was quickly submerged in dust and water from the moat.

"That flash came from the place we were held prisoners. The detonator bombs should be going on in about...Five, four,three, two, and..."

'BOOM'

The facility was covered in more explosions. "Had we stayed there five more minutes we would have suffered the same fate the flash did. A failed mission will take consecuenses. I know you guys do not take me seriously, and I understand that. What could a brat know about millitary? Trust me I know, and this mission was one of those. We cannot play around when we are in the midst of trouble. Had we stayed there we would have been dust being carried around in the river. I admit I am a very reckless person, but when I am in a serious mission you will not see me play around with it, you may see me joke and kid around but never will you try to make the mission fail. Please, consider this. Some missions are to be taken seriously. Did anyone notice something in the woods? It was a blue haze. It was toxic gas. It led me to know that Griveous would not be here for long." He pointed towards the back of him, where he heard a ship entering the atmoshphere, leaving the planet. His serious audience looked towards Griveous' ship leaving the outpost. The outpost never meant to last long annyways. Anakin headed back to his ship.

"He's right you know" Rex said solemly then continued, "But I do not understand why he is so serious about it."

Obi-wan cleared his throat, thinking of an appropiate lie to cover his Padawan's behavior, which he suspected to be remant of the war he had already fought. Wherever he went. "He experienced a traumatic event, where someone he cared about died due to something similar. Don't take it too pesonally, he just does not want to lose anybody that way anymore" Close enough. Rex, Cody and the rest of the clones nodded in understanding, their faces softening up, clearly beliveing something Obi-wan thought a lie, never knowing he had hit the pin in the head.

* * *

A week later...

Anakin was so happy, he was a Jedi Knight already! He held his braid in his hand right now. And he was in the lift to Padme's apartments, he would share this moment with her. He was just so happy, he felt like yelling out loud and drink to celebrate. He felt like flying and and laughing so hard. He felt like his whole being was on fire and he was so pumped up.

Even if he would be more farther away from Padme, it meant alot that he had passed the trials, something so difficult. Even harder than the Chunnin Exams. The lift stopped and Padme was waiting for him. Not missing a beat, he swept her in a hug, and kissed her with all the passion in the world. Padme did not even have time to breathe as she was swept in a twirl, and laughing of joy she joined her husband.

When she and him finally stopped to breathe, he carried her to the couch and sat her down on it, he followed suit. Soon enough, Naruto and Shimi both joined them and when Padme looked at her husband's eyes, she was left breathless of the pure and joyful emotion running thruough them. He got her hand opened and dropped his blonde Padawan braid into her hand. She grasped it and kissed it then kissed him. As the sun set, laughter and purrs along with barks full of happiness were heard in Senator Amidala's Senatorial apartments. The Living Force rang pure of the Light side.

**There you go, another chapter! I was struck with twitches in the middle of my sleep, and discovered my fingers wanted to type. So I did. I really have nothing else to say so if you have any more questions or concerns just review or PM. Thank You.**

** The Golden Author**


	5. Chapter 5 A Planning of Plans

A Planning of Plans

"Normal Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.**

**"The years teach much which the days never know" -Ralph Waldo Emerson**

* * *

At sixteen years old and with the mentality of a twenty-year old, Anakin was the youngest Jedi Knight ever in Jedi history. But for a Jedi Knight, he still felt a Padawan. He felt that he was still a shinobi, a jounin. Nothing would ever take away his rank while being here. He hoped that with his new position, he would be trusted by the Masters a little more. However, it seemed that the Force was set on not allowing such thing to happen, and he briefly wondered why.

The Force was something that even the Jedi did not fully understand, and Anakin, who was conceived by the Force, felt like he was even more confused by it. Well, in human terms the Force was his father, but it was also more than that. It was who he was, what he was made of. If humans were made of flesh and midichlorians, then he was the essence of the Force, midichlorians and all. He did not understand what was so different from the Light side and the Dark side. Whenever other Jedi remnicensed about Count Dooku having a dark aura around him, Anakin only remembered feeling the Count veil himself with it. Not exactly letting the Force control him but controlling something dark. The Force was just there, harmless. It wasn't the Force that was divided. No, the Force was like chakra. Yet not like it.

Chakra had the Ying and Yang sides, good and bad. But _everyone _had the good and bad energy. It wasn't that the person was pure evil or pure bad. A person isn't born all good or all bad. It was how life influenced that person that changed how said person behaved. A Jedi had the potential to be a Sith, just as a Sith had the potential to be a Jedi, however unlikely that would be.

The Force was neutral, it was just fuel for someone with the potential to use it. It was how a person chose to use it that changed the way the Force is used. However it was with this thinking that Anakin fully realized that neither the Jedi nor the Sith used the Force to its full potential. The Shinobi had seemed to use chakra to its full potential like healing and fighting and even using it to make their voice high-high pitched and all like Iruka-san, so if the Force had tricks like Force healing and illusions just like ninjas had, then he would have to delve further into the Living Force and its studies to understand the notion of the Force even more.

He remembered how Obi-Wan had said that Qui-Gon believed in the Living Force and actually becoming part of the Living Force after one died. It was intruiging, no matter how impossible it seemed. There was only one place to go to find out about it. He got up from his cot in his quarters in the Temple. It was silent outside and he liked it like that. Putting on his boots, he scurried outside of his room and walked to the main level where the Archives was located.

Jocasta Nu, a master-level Jedi mistress was the librarian at the Archives. She believed that everything worth knowing was fully documented in the Archives and that if it wasn't there, it simply did not exist. _'Such thinking could get her in trouble, there is always something out there to learn'_, Anakin mused as he entered the two-story level room. Countless holo-books were shelved carefully for all Jedi to use it. However it was forbidden to take any item from the Archives. That is why he had grabbed a datapad from his room and took it with him. He strolled through the shelves and his eyes wandered over the multitude of information.

Being a shinobi that served in a war thought him that any information, no matter how little, was priceless and valuable. The last time he had been here, he had been here on duty for doing a prank on the Masters, he had fully ignored the holo-books since he had not been interested at all in the books. Now after six years away, he could only look on, dazed at how beautiful this place really was. It was true when people said that war changed one. He was living proof of it.

He walked towards an area where he knew the Living Force information to be located. So distracted he was, that he missed how Madame Nu watched him intently. She looked at him with careful attention. He was known to cause trouble and if he damaged any of the Archives, he could expect life-long banishment from the Archives. She was not taking any chances with him. However she was curious; last time the boy had been here he had cooly ignored the vast amounts of books here and now he seemed to treasure the floor he was walking on. Something was wrong, and it wasn't the fact that he had not given a sign that he had known her to be watching him. She watched as he sat down on a chair with two holo-books carried gently beneath his arm. She began to wonder why the boy was here at this hour. It was close to midnight, and not many Jedi were here on this time, they were mostly out on missions or sleeping. It was at this time that she usually took the time to stroll through the Archives and gaze intently at the bright light this room had. Anakin Skywalker then took out a datapad and started typing information from the book into his datapad. He read more than he typed though.

After watching him for nearly twenty minutes she deduced that her curiosity was not going to diminish standing there and observing him. She approached his relaxed sitting form and watched as he tensed as she came to stop right beside him. He raised his head and looked at her, then relaxed.

"Good day, Madame Nu. How are you? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting for a day for hard work tomorrow?" He dipped his head in greeting and waited for her to respond.

"I should be asking that of you, boy," she returned, a little reproaching. "What are you reading?"

He smiled softly, a smile that if he looked carefully might have said that he looked like that ANBU that served his father, what was his name? Oh yeah, Sai. He used to smile like that, it looked soft and fake. "I was reading up on the Living Force, but there is not much information on it. I know that the Council does not fully acknowledge it as real, but Master Qui-Gon had believed in it. The only thing this book tells is that the theory of it starting when the Jedi Order established themselves. The Living Force is thought to be present in most living beings, surrounding and penetrating them, thus making all living things connected to each other." He finished doubtfully, looking confused. He did not pay attention, therefore he missed Madame Nu's surprised face.

Madame Jocasta Nu was surprised. She had never seen the boy serious, he was a laid-back teenager that got on her nerves.

"Why are you interested in that, boy?" She demanded, trying to decide if he got angry by her lack of respect, though she had no reason to show it to him.

Anakin looked thoughtful, "I don't really know myself, it was a feeling, you know. Like the Force told me to do it." He deduced that he had felt the guidance of the Force. He shrugged internally, he did not care what sent him to read this. The important thing was that this topic _was_ interesting.

"You know there is a book on the subject that covers more on the Living Force, I have it with me, it was left on a table and I was going to put it back right now." Madame Nu surprised even herself when she said that. She knew however that this boy was led with something more than just a feeling.

"Would I perhaps be able to borrow it for a while? Oh and where can I find a book on known poisons from all over the galaxy. I encountered some poison on a mission and while I have suspicions on what it is, I need to make sure."

She nodded and motioned for him to follow her. She must have walked for a minute until she stopped in front of her desk and took out two holo-books. She handed them to her and he smiled, "Thanks, Madame Nu, you know..." he said looking at her and the stacks of holo-books on her desk, "Ya need to relax, or get help with those books, there are a lot of them."

She looked at him suspiciously, "What do you mean?", and all he did was smile again.

"I can help you, Madame Nu, you know...putting away the books."

"No, only I put away the books." She stated firmly. She trusted no one with the valuable books of the Archive except the other librarians.

"Well, then its relaxing you what I must do," He smiled and rocked back on his heels and she mentally wondered if he had lost his sanity because no one was this cheery and happy at this time of night. And knowing him, he probably lost it on a mission. But then again, this boy was always like this. her curiosity augmented when he took out an object from his long sleeves.

"All right..."

He smiled again and motioned to her. Leading her to a quiet nook in the library, he took out his hand from his sleeve and she noticed with lots of confusion that he took out a small wooded tube.

"This is a fue, a transversal fue, which is a flute. My...friend thought me how to use it after she learned how to use it to calm her friend after a hard day of work."

He put the side of the flute to his lips and he blowed.

* * *

Jocasta Nu was not sure how long she was kept entranced by Anakin's playing. She listened dutifully as he played a soft tune that at the beginning relayed sadness. The sadness seemed to slash through her, it left something aching in her heart. It was so sad, the tune, it made pictures of her, being alone without the other Jedi as company. But at the end the little lullaby had turned towards a happier end. And she was sure she felt relief for the characters her mind made up as she heard the tune being played.

She made sure to invite Anakin again whenever he wanted to play the flute. He had accepted happily, and had bowed to her and left as silently as he had come. She watched his retreating back until he had exited the Archives.

After settling back into her desk, she became aware of the quietness. He was meant to be a great person someday. That much she knew, because with the time he spent here, she realized that the Masters in the Council had judged before they met the Chosen One. She no longer felt comfortable calling the Anakin as such; neither as simply 'boy.' He was more than simply just the Chosen One, more than just a pawn. He was just like any other Jedi.

She realized she missed the soft sound of the relaxing lullaby. Looking around the room, she shrugged, motioned for the other librarian to take over and headed to her quarters. She walked towards her bed and laid on it. She slept restfully like she never had before.

* * *

Anakin yawned as he entered Padme's apartment. He noticed how the door to her room was closed, signaling that she was already sleeping. He frowned and headed to the sofa, where Shimi and Naruto both lay. He sighed as he noticed how both took up the whole space despite being so small. So he looked towards the other sofa, which was empty. He shrugged and went to lay on it. He noticed how hazy everything looked and he chalked it up to being tired. He had done a lot today, he trained by doing the famed Might Gai Training Regime, then he trained in the Jedi arts by sparring with a Jedi with his lightsaber. It was a victory for him, he knew very little amount of people could match him in Kenjutsu.

What he really wanted was to duel with Master Windu. Now he was a challenge! He often dreamed of dueling the Master but he knew that the Master did not really trust him, but then again he may have a reason not to. Master Windu was a strict and dutiful Jedi that went by the Jedi Code. Anakin knew that the Master would rather die than break a rule. It was the devotion to the Order that made Anakin look at Windu as a role model. But the Master often looked at him with mistrust and careful eyes, and that made Anakin shy away from asking the Master to duel.

Another thing he wanted, was to assist the Healers in the Healer Wing. He was trained in Medical Arts, and he knew a lot about the human body. He speculated that he might need to learn about other alien's anatomy. Since many Jedi were not just human, he had to adjust to seeing things that a human might not have. Like two hearts or two sets of lungs. If he was to show that he could handle a good position in the Healer's bay then he would add that to his study pile.

And the next thing was...Obi-Wan. He had now rarely seen the Master, since he was already a Jedi Knight, he was given separate missions right now. Anakin knew that when things got even more rougher in the Clone Wars that were happening right now, he would be called into the front lines. He missed the friendly conversations he often had with the calm Jedi Master.

Talking about friendly, Madame Nu had been really accepting lately. She always watched him with hawk eyes when he stepped into the Archives. Okay!...he might have done a few pranks here and there but really, it was not a valid reason why she should look at him with careful surveillance. Then again she _was _super protective of the holo-books and the whole Archives. He suspected that the flute might have something to do...well the more people supporting him the better.

Last of all and possibly one of the most important, was Darth Sidious. How could Anakin catch a Sith unsuspectingly and kill him? Siths were connected to the Force, a lot might he say, and that made it so hard. He might be super talented as a shinobi but how could a shinobi use his talents to take out a Force-wielding person without leaving a trace behind? The only way to take out a Sith and possibly win was brute force, which he was sure the fox could help. This went against all that he learned. A shinobi lived and did his missions in the shadows of darkness. Not only that but he _was_ better suited for espionage missions, unlike his father who did everything...loudly. He admitted his father was an exceptional ninja but when it came for missions like that, he was no good.

He smiled in melancholy, he missed them so much...

Choking back tears he rolled over and snuggled deeper into the soft couch. As he dozed off he vaguely felt something fuzzy curling up with him and he smiled.

* * *

"Are you crazy! I am not getting a Padawan! Not now, I barely made Jedi Knight and I already have to choose a brat to take care of. Sorry no can do, I am not patient like you and frankly I am not going to turn old early on." Anakin turned and got stopped by Shakk-Ti.

"Anakin, not all Padawans are like you." She stated, smilling tenderly at him, making him smile.

"Yeah but I will not tolerate obedient brats. Who will make my day brighter if I do not get a brat that likes pranking and has a spunky attitude. I think I was like that..." he mused rubbing his chin, and looking up and chrunching his eyebrows. He looked like a thinking Obi-Wan, who was at this moment rubbing his temple in frustration.

"Then why don't you look for one, Skywalker." Mace Windu said, making him gape.

"You are actually agreeing to give me a rowdy Padawan for me to train in the Sacred Art of Pranki- ahem! Sorry, to train?" Anakin questioned, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Now that I think about it...the way you put it, suddenly makes me fear for my life." Obi-Wan put in. Many Masters nodded a little too fast.

"If we let you train whichever Padawan you want, then we get what we want" Ki-Adi-Mundi

"What is it that you want?" Anakin asked curiously, looking at every Master then settling his gaze back to Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"We want you to start learning the responsibility and for the first time in your life, follow the rules and traditions and get a Padawan of you own, just like every Knight does."

Anakin looked at them blankly then hung his head. His shoulders started shaking and he started to cough and hack uncontrollably. The Masters looked at him in concern until he raised his head. His face had an expression of pure amusement.

"Me? Me? Me? Be responsible? Masters, it like asking Representative Jar Jar Binks to stay still. Second, I was just assigned the rank of Knighthood, do you really think I can teach a future member of the esteemed Jedi Order? Third, I you still force me a Padawan, you have to make sure that Padawan can resist hell and beyond, because my training won't be all stars and flowers."

Shaak Ti sighed and rubbed her forehead in frustration. She swore that arguing with a Senator was easier than arguing with Anakin. "Anakin, we just want you to learn to let go, please, just take a Padawan?" She said experatedly.

Anakin stared at her with wide eyes, then he adopted a thinking pose. One that made most Masters smile in amusement, because that pose made Anakin looked childish. Anakin thought of the pros and cons of accepting a Padawan. He could have someone to teach his secrets, or at least his mastery in Kenjutsu. But a bad side to this was that he was expected to take care of a young being, and the thought of making someone lose their innocence in war was something he did not relish. He was however aware that by accepting a Padawan, he could achieve more in matters of Palapatine's downfall.

"Alright...but I do not want a naive one. The Padawan I will be teaching has to have at least some lightsaber form and information on the brain."

"Why do you insist in teaching someone who does not need a helpful tap in the shoulder all the time?" A Master asked, looking at Anakin scornfully and with clear distrust that made Anakin know that no matter how much he tried to prove his good intentions to the Jedi, he would always be an outsider. He would never have a close relationship in the Order like he had in Konoha, among his family that was composed of ninjas and civilians alike.

"Because I will not wait for the Padawan. And neither will the war. I will not waste time in the Temple trying to teach a Padawan lightsaber forms, when I could be fighting out there, trying to end this war in the only way I can." Anakin sighed with relief as he was dismissed with a quiet wave, clearly meaning that the Jedi Masters were thinking of his words.

"And another thing, Skywalker...you will need to attend the Choosing Ceremony, to chose your Padawan. I understand that Masters sometimes go there, but they don't feel the connection towards a Padawan and the Masters leave as they came. Be there"

Anakin nodded sternly and walked out, his feet making no sound at all, just like he was tought. He walked towards the Archives, waiting for the afternoon, when the Ceremony would start. He wasn't interested in taking a Padawan, but he would go there to humor the Masters. He would at least keep them off his back. He had lots of plotting to do. But he would try to keep everyone he knew as satisfied as he could.

Including Master Obi-Wan, who was walking beside him. "Anakin, you have to control your temper and your tongue in front of the Council."

Anakin shrugged, "I don't see why, as long as I am the Chosen One I will be nothing but someone to distrust. Nothing I will do will please them, Master, and you know that. And anyways, why behave for a position on the Council when you don't want to aspire that big. I want to stay a Knight as I am right now."

Obi-wan gaped at Anakin and shook his head, "My former Padawan, you keep suprising me, but then why would I not expect that out of you. Ready for the ceremony later on?"

Anakin shook his head quietly and continued in his way, "I don't want to take a Padawan that might just end up killed on the battlefield. Another skeleton piled in my closet."

"How many did you kill in that place?"

"I lost count after a week in the field." Anakin said blankly, his hand pinching the wisps of hair that fell over his eyes. He wished he was talking about something else. He really did not want to discuss what happened in his other home, the less they knew the better.

"Why did you do it?" Obi-wan asked softly.

"I had to, it was either my village or the enemy. I chose the enemy. You know it really isn't much different than what we do." Anakin commented, looking at his former Master.

"I see..."

"Let's put that behind us Master, how about a friendly game of Sabacc?" Anakin grinned while walking towards the cafeteria.

"You're on, loser has to give fifty credits to the winner!" Obi-wan smiled and followed Anakin.

Anakin was giddy, Obi-wan was about to make hims fifty credits richer. He had learned some tricks when he had gambled with his father. He was going to make Obi-wan lose this match.

Obi-wan wasn't sure he liked that glint in his former Padawan's eyes. It spelled trouble, but he had already agreed to the game, no sense in backing up and letting Anakin have good blackmail material.

* * *

Anakin sighed woefully as the Sabacc finished, he could not win more out of Obi-Wan because Obi-Wan stopped playing as soon as Anakin hit 150 credits from him. Not only that but, the Ceremony was about to start. Hopefully he would not feel 'connected' to one of them. The less Younglings that saw him, the less chances. And apart from that, the Council called him to tell him that he was leaving to Christophis.

Now he had a full schedule and he knew that once he finished the Christophis mission, he would serve in the front lines from now on. He walked silently with Obi-Wan towards the room of the Ceremony.

"Ready?", Obi-Wan asked, looking at him with concern in his eyes.

Anakin looked at the door, silvery and big, full of chances, and he did not want them, but he had to go in there. It was the only way to appease the Council. He nodded and he followed his Master as he walked in with the grace only a Jedi Master had. Granted that Obi-Wan wasn't in the Council. Yet.

Several Jedi and Younglings looked towards them, and Anakin watched as emotions flicked among the Younglings's eyes. Nervousness, scared, pleased, insecure, and the feeling that they had to please. They all wanted either him or Obi-Wan as Masters. Nothing better than The Negotiator and The Hero With No Fear. Other Jedi, watched in curiosity as he approached a seat next to Obi-Wan. They had either not been informed of his Knighthood or they felt his uncomfortable feelings.

He hurried to his seat, suddenly feeling self-conscious. He could not wait until he was out of here.

* * *

She was running late. That was all there was to it. She would not make it, she knew that. It was too late, and it was all her fault.

Ahsoka panted as she rounded the seemingly hundredth corner of the Jedi Temple. She had to be at the Padawan Accension Ceremony, or else she would not make Padawan, and if she did not make Padawan rank, then she would be sent to the AgriCorps. And that was what she did not want, rather she was hoping to be apprenticed to a kind and understanding Master. Like Knight Skywalker. She had heard of his Knighting Ceremony from a rumor the Senior Padawans had so jealously shared among themselves. She was happy for the former Padawan. He deserved his position, but she knew that his rank as Knight had been given rather reluctantly.

Master Plo-Kloon did not share her sympathetic feelings towards Anakin. Rather he did not trust the nice Knight, and that made her feel betrayed somehow.

_"Stay away from him, Little 'Soka" _Master Koon's warning came back to her.

Ahsoka shook her head as she ran, '_No matter what they believe, he is a good man, I know it.' _Now a she had to do was hurry up and see if she could arrive in time to at least be considered a Padawan and hopefully be chosen. _'Now that would be a miracle.' _she thought, feeling down as soon as she thought of that.

Because is she was not chosen, than her dream of being a Jedi Knight was doomed.

* * *

Anakin was bored. He had seen at least 20 Padawan being introduced and none had that little...zap he expected in one of his students. Every Padawan that passed gave a hopeful glance towards either Obi-Wan or himself. Some got chosen and others did not. But some were considered, meaning that they would get another chance of being chosen as Padawans. Those that were not however, would be taken to the AgriCorps to help with the crops that eventually became Jedi food.

He pitied those Padawans, he really did, but if he started pitying every single one he met, he might as well start a new Jedi Order. The Padawan he wanted would have to be those Padawans with a little recklessness in them. He did not want an obedient Padawan that could not think and order himself without the supervision of a Master.

"Ceth Aphax was chosen by Master Selanno. Good for him!" Obi-Wan murmured happily beside him, "The boy is an expert in slicing and researching. Have you seen any Padawan that catches your eye, Anakin?"

Anakin rolled his eyes, "Master, if I did, would I still be here? Really, the desperation in this room is killing me!" he commented dryly.

"No need to get snappy, oh former Padawan of mine." Obi-Wan grumbled.

"Sorry Master, but I just don't want to be here anymore."

"Patience, Anakin, we only have ten more minutes more until the Ceremony finishes." Obi-Wan commented, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

Anakin found his thought straying towards the Togruta girl that had helped him several weeks ago. Now she was reckless, she had tried to go against a more experienced Senior Padawan and had tried to defend him. She had guts and spunk. It was a shame that she wasn't here, he would have chosen her, hands down. She probably had another year to study here at the Temple, he would wait for her then.

But he had this nagging feeling, the one that told him that it wasn't over, not just yet. He could not let go of the girl just yet. He stood up and went towards a Master, the ones that had the list of the Padawans supposed to be here. He hoped she was here, but he simply did not sense her close. She wasn't even on this side of the Temple.

"Master Pollock, do you know if a girl, a Togruta is here?" he asked nervously, hoping the Master would just think nothing of his question. And thankfully the Force, for this one time, was in his side.

"Hmm, let me see...," Master Pollock scrolled through the datapad with all the names, and looked on in a long list of names. A long, long list might he add, he reckoned it would take all ten minutes to go through them, had he been the one. But this Master was experienced at what he did, so it took merely two minutes to go through all the names.

"It seems that there are two Togruta girls, Lierra Arcaina and Ahsoka Tano. Lierra had already been accepted, but Youngling Tano has not made an appearance." The Master went back to his datapad and assisted another Jedi.

Anakin however, went back to worrying. If the Youngling did not make it in time, then he could not take her as Padawan, because rules stated that no Jedi could make one a Padawan outside of a Ceremony. If she did not make an appearance soon, he would be forced to forget her, no matter how much he fought for her, she would still end up in AgriCorps. She was the one, he sensed it, he just knew it. He headed back to his seat and fidgeted as the seconds ticked by. Obi-Wan either did not notice his dilemma or he chose to ignore it. Probably the latter, but you never know.

The seconds ticked into minutes.

_Tick..._

_Tick..._

___Tick..._

_Tick..._

_One minute less..._

___Tick..._

_Tick..._

___Tick..._

_Tick..._

On and on it went.

He had to wait, otherwise he would break the rules. He hated rules, sometimes. But sometimes they were so restricting and without sense that he just wanted to rip the head off the person who came up with the rules. Whoever came up with the word _rule_ was certainly the most nut-headed person of all time. He cursed the rules for about the thousandth time already.

_Damn rules!_

He waited some more.

* * *

Padme Amidala stared at the Coruscanti skyline in a dreamy trance. Naruto, Anakin's new gift to her was perched on her lap, staring at the skyline with her. She could not been happier, now that she had a free day from the Senate, she planned to enjoy this time as much as she could. It was a shame that Ani wasn't here with her, he most certainly would have loved this time. She had gotten news that Anakin would be leaving Coruscant soon, it saddened her, but she hoped that he at least said good-bye to her.

Knowing him, he would. She sighed, but then she noticed how Naruto seemed to perk up. He looked suspiciously towards the open balcony and growled lightly in his throat. Shimi, Anakin's own pet/buddy, joined her and yapped angrily at the doors. Padme was suddenly aware of the growing coldness of her own apartment.

She knew without a doubt that something or someone would mess up this lovely day. Her lovely day had suddenly turned into a nightmare as she managed to catch the glow of two red lightsabers. The doors smashed closed and she took out her Nubian blaster. Her hand shook slightly before she took control of her emotions and she started shooting at the fast figure approaching her. Twin red lightsabers deflected her blaster's shots and she felt the blaster being pulled out of her grasp. Her worry for Naruto and Shimi augmented as a breeze behind her made her shiver.

A blow to her head left her reeling, and the last thing she saw before darkness took over her was the deathly pale skin of her enemy.

* * *

Ahsoka panted as she ran like hell. She was still on the far side of the Jedi Temple, and there was simply no way for her to make it. But she kept going, because some part of her, the rebellious part of her, pushed her on. Giving up was not an option. She would try to make it, but time was already running low.

She ran even faster, which was quite a feat, as she was already running as fast as she had thought she could. Her heartbeat resounded in her ears, she felt her blood rushing faster and faster as she pushed her body to its limits. Ending up in the Medbay after getting chosen was alright, but if she did end up in the Healer's Wing without being chosen, then it would all be for nothing.

Her dream, her future was all resting upon this run.

She could not afford to mess up this.

* * *

Anakin twitched with unease as he waited for his future Padawan. He felt nervous, he had no idea why, but he chalked it up to the time. His fingers moved restlessly along his chair's armrest and his feet shuffled jerkily, his patience was diminishing, steadily but surely. He was not made for patience and although he had learned to resort to it for some situations, his mind and body had been designed by the Force to be always on the move. Even though he had learned a lot in the war of the Elemental Nations, patience being one of them, he was still the same reckless being that just took things a little more seriously. He had made sure to make his own improvisations when he was stuck in some situation, Shikamaru's tactics were not needed, not when Naruto's son was in the mission.

He wished he could Hirashin away towards the Youngling and bring her here. But there was two obvious downsides to this move. One he would be sensed by the chakra discharge given out by the technique itself and two, how would he hide what he had just done to an inexperienced Padawan?

No, he would have to rely on his poor patience and his unpunctual future Padawan. He would make sure to stay on the good side of the Jedi Council, for now anyways.

* * *

Darth Sidious was pondering. No, he wasn't brooding, it was unbecoming of a Sith Lord, merely he was pondering, thinking and plotting. His mind and plans revolved around a certain newly promoted Jedi Knight. Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, The Son of Suns. Sidious would forever enjoy the day when he managed to turn the boy into the Dark Side, he would rejoice in victory as all Jedi would be destroyed by their own saviour.

But lately he had sensed a change in the boy, his future apprentice. And like all tweaks in his plot towards his new Empire, it bothered him because this change might unveil all his plans. The Chosen One had changed, the little uncertain aura of his had disappeared and had been replaced with resplendent light. Sidious wasn't sure if he could deter the boy this time.

But like all great masterminds, he had backup plans. A careful man was a dangerous man because careful people had contingency plans for contingency plans. He opened the drawer of his desk and held up a tiny vial with a drop or two of blood. Anakin's blood. It had been gathered one time when the boy had come and visited him, and in a moment of clumsiness, the boy had cut himself with the edge of a decorative. He had sent the boy away to make sure he was 'okay' and had collected the sample, which passed as 'calling maintainance' to clean up.

He had held on the blood vial in case something arose, and it seemed that his precaution paid off. Reaching for a comlink he called for a 'special friend.'

"I do believe I am in need of your services my friend." He purred silkily, his eyes glowing a mad yellow. He waited for a response and smiled when he did.

"I will send one of my helpers to send you the sample. I will send specifications with them. Remember, I do not accept treachery, serve me well and you will be rewarded..."

* * *

Anakin took out his dragon pendant, hanging from a nerf leather cord. The dragon's massive jaw was frozen in a terrifying snarl, and the lips curled in distaste. The deadly and sharp teeth shone white and the dragon's eyes glowed a brilliant gold color with silver specks. The dragon's tail was almost melded with its fit and slender but powerful body. Anakin loved the pendant from the first day he had it. It described an inner part of him, a part that he had acknowledged a long time ago.

Anakin was sure that anger would come back if Youngling Tano would not hurry up. It was now two minutes.

* * *

Despite all her hurries and pants, Ahsoka was finally coming to terms that she might not make it. That as soon as she did show up, she would be sent back to her shared quarters and given time to pack for the AgriCorps.

Not even the stubborn part of her complained about this, it no longer fought to keep going. As she was preparing to stop, she noticed how she knew this side of the Temple. The side with the Ceremony going on.

With renewed energies, she hurried and flashed towards the hallway that led to the room.

As the door came into view, she heard the voice from the Master announcing the end of the Ceremony.

"Jedi Masters, it is time to end this Cerem..."

She had to make it, she ran. Just as she reached the door to push it open, a Padawan appeared just as fast and bowled her over accidentally.

"-Over!"

Her head drooped, she was too late. Despite her begging, the Force had chosen to mock her with the prize being so close but then snatched away from her. She knew the rules, no Master could choose her before or after the Ceremony. It was over, her dreams had been squashed and burned to ashes. She picked herself up, ignoring the 'Sorry's' from the Padawan. Before she knew it she was knocked over again.

But before she could fall again, before the ground rushed to meet her, a pair of hands stopped her decent into the floor. Her startling blue eyes rose to meet another pair of soft cerulean eyes. It was Anakin Skywlker.

Her dream Master.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Who is Padme's captor? Who is Sidious's 'friend'? What does Sidious want with Anakin's blood? What will happen to Ahsoka? Will both Jedi get their dream companions? **

**REVIEW!**

** Ja-Ne**

** The Golden Author**


End file.
